The Invaders
by GirPiggy
Summary: Completed
1. She Really has Changed

Return of a certain someone

_**Return of a certain someone.**_

Zim opened the door and screamed like a little Skool girl. Everyone stared at him. Cten moved about two inches to her left to see who was at the door. "Why is she here?" Tak burst in the door, evil laughing, not noticing Cten walking up to her and bitch-slapping her across the face. "Why you little, this time you will die." Tak pulled out her laser and next thing you know, a small hole is straight through Cten's head. Nemo walked up to Tak; Char held his arm, trying to stop him. "Nemo, what are you doing? You'll get killed... again!" "Family sticks up for each other. We are all family, even Tak." He walked up to Tak and gave her a big hug and whispered into her ear. "You thought no one cared, this was all for some attention, well now someone cares." Their lips came closer as they passionately kissed. Zim, who was knocked unconscious when Tak slammed open the door, finally woke up and rubbed his head. He looked up. "Nemo." He ran up to Nemo and punched him. Nemo sat on the floor, rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" there was a light tap on Zim's shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. "Special delivery!" Char punched the crap out of Zim, going at him with claws and everything. Trek was holding Gir, who was crying into her shoulder. Nemo was trying to hold Char, but every time she broke free. Zim and Char took turns beating the crap out of each other. Mae and Tae were crying of fear as Tak found her chance to try to shoot them. Ali had climbed on the ceiling and was now clinging onto the wires that formed the living room ceiling. Kiwi was trying to help Nemo with holding Char back. Mae and Tae nodded at each other and a white pulse went through the room. Everybody stopped and rubbed their heads. The white flash was like an Irken version of a dog whistle, except about 5 times more headache. Mae and Tae walked into the middle of the room. Mae spoke up. "Nemo, I thought you said family has to stick up for each other. Well you seem to doing a good job of it, but Char, Zim, you are doing a shitty job of it." Tae continued. " Now, Tak, we all know you are not loved cuz of your bitchiness, so if you weren't a bitch you could be loved. Nemo, did you know that Zim loved Tak?" Nemo shook his head, Mae continued off of Tae's words. "Zim, apologize to Nemo and Char." Zim pulled out a laser and aimed it at Mae, eyes blood red. "Make me." Tae jumped in front of her sister. "Do it." Her eyes a deeper blood red. "Screw you." Zim shot the laser, a hole going straight through Mae and Tae's heads; they fall to the ground dead. Tak had an evil smile on her face. "This was unexpected, but good." She started to walk off. "Where do you think you're going?" he shot her, hole through her PAK. All that were left was Nemo, Char, Ali, and the sirs. Nemo looked up. "Ali, jump into my arms." Ali dropped into his arms. Just as they were about to run Zim shot them, laser going through Ali's had to Nemo's heart.

Zim woke up to see Tak in the middle of the room, kissing Nemo. "Zim, don't punch him..." he said to himself. He just let it go and got up, still woozy from the dream. Cten walked up to Nemo. "Sorry dude, she's taken." She winked at Zim who had a relaxed look on his face. Nemo stood back. "Sorry, I didn't know." He blushed. Zim staggered over to Tak and passed out in her arms. "Maybe he's not so bad after all." She said to herself. "Sorry to intrude, can I bunk here for a while?" Tak's voice was softer when Zim passed out in her arms. Cten looked at the others who nodded. "Sure why not?" Char butted in. "Because she tried to kill us all, that's why not!" Mae and Tae grabbed each of her hands, dragging her back into the kitchen. "Didn't you say you had a Smeet?" Tak nodded, whistling. A Smeet, as small as Ali, walked in. she had deep blue eyes, antennae like Tak's and long, thick, eyelashes. "Hi! I'm Kat." She sounded almost like Tak, accent and all. Mae and Tae hugged her, welcoming her into the family. She smiled, feeling warm and cuddly.


	2. Confession

Confessions Confessions

Cten stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. She watched Tak, who was acting suspicious lately. She also watched the trashcan; she had something to tell Zim. Char walked up behind her. "Dude, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm just waiting for Zim." "Why?" "I have something to tell him." "What do you have to tell me?" Cten turned around to see Zim standing next to Char. "How... what... oh, forget it. Come on. I have something to tell you." "I think we've already established that."

Zim followed Cten into the trashcan. "So what did you want to tell me?" "Well, I don't know how to say this... but..." the elevator reached the bottom and they stepped out. "Remember when you were going to use me?" "Okay, are we here to bring back painful memories or are we..." "Let me finish. Well, the only reason I said no is cuz I don't love you like that." "How do you love me?" "Zim, I love you like a brother." "A brother from another mother? Heh, heh... heh... you're serious aren't you?" Cten nodded. Tears formed in both of their eyes. Cten sniffed and wiped her eye with her sleeve. Zim gathered her up into a hug. Tak walked in, as if on cue. "Why are you hugging this poor excuse of an Irken bitch?"

Ali spewed her soda on the floor. "Yo, feel the DRAMA! I'm glad you guys planted that spy bug in the lab. This is _way_ better than cable." "For once..." "We agree." "Popcorn?" Ali nodded and stuffed her face.

Tak's eyes flashed red. "Mimi! Kat! ATTACK!" Mimi and Kat jumped our from behind her, striking a threatening pose. Since Mimi had been damaged in the Tak episode when Gir remote controlled her, and Kat was kinda a Smeet, nice defense system, Tak. Mimi jumped onto Cten's head. "Doo dee doo dee DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "I take care of three Smeets, three SIR's, and Zim." Zim looked up. "Huh?" Cten cleared her throat. "I think I can handle these two. Hey Mimi." Mimi leaned forward, pushing her face into Cten's. "Lollipop?" Cten handed Mimi a lollipop, which she slobbered all over almost instantly. Kat walked up to Cten and silently and shyly tugged on her skirt. "You want a lollipop too?" Kat nodded. Cten gave her a lollipop and she started to nibble on it, apparently testing it for poison or something... Tak looked furious. "Kat! Mimi! You two are such worthless, horrible, puny little..."

Ali and Tae dropped their sodas. Mae scratched her head. "What does that mean?" there was a sound outside. It sounded like a spaceship landing. Mae, Tae, and Ali crowded at the window. Mae and Tae stared in shock. "The Massive." "The _what_?" May and Tae ran outside as fast as they could. Ali just walked, still having no clue what a massive was. Two tall Irkens, one red and one purple, stepped out of the large spaceship. When I say large, I mean massive. (A/N: Stupid puns...) Mae and Tae ran in front of the two Irkens and bowed. "Welcome my Tallest, I am so hono..." the purple one hid behind the red one as the red one just pointed in disbelief. "You two..." Tae jumped forward, getting on her knees and begging. "I assure you my Tallest, we've changed." Mae got on her knees beside her. "Please, do not fear us." Tae looked at her sister. "Are you nuts? That was a lame thing to say." Mae grinned. They gave the Tallest puppy-faces. "We can trust dat kyoot wittle face, can't we?" Red looked at purple. "No, no we can't. We aren't even here for them." Mae and Tae let out their breath. "We're here for Tak." Mae and Tae grinned. "Busted!" "What'd she do? Bust out of the asylum?" Mae and Tae laughed, then they noticed the stern faces of the Tallest. "She did didn't she?" asked Tae, flatly. Ali backed away. "What's going on? Mae, Tae, who are they? They're not going to hurt me are they?" Tallest Purple walked over to Ali and scooped her up. "Nope, wanna know why?" Mae and Tae gave each other uh-oh looks. "Why?" "Because you're a worthless, little, no good defect." He put her down. "What's a defect?" Mae and Tae slapped their foreheads. Red pulled on Purple's sleeve. "We've gotta go." Purple waved him off. "Who's your mommy?" "Cten." purple stood up. "Time to go get Tak."


	3. Takin' the Heat

Aftershock Aftershock

The Tallest were on the television screen. "Daddy, its not what you think. Ali..." "I understand, Cten." Red yelled from the background. "No ya don't!" Cten was alone in her room talking to the Tallest on her transmission screen. "Tak must've been dangerous if you had to get her personally." Purple nodded. "She kicked me in the shin! And you're lucky we didn't get all the others." "Others? Us? Why?" "Well, Zim... well Zim just a screw-up any way. Char and Nemo, they were runaways from an important experiment. Mae and Tae, they are defects, and dangerous." "Just cuz they have powers doesn't mean they're dangerous." "Ya ever heard of Tallest Jerin?" "No." "Thank Mae and Tae for that one." "What'd they do?" "They killed him using their red light thingy. Zapped him to death. Poor guy. Now back to why I would take each and every one of you back to prison. You. You Cten. I am a little disappointed with you. How did you have a Smeet?" "I... I kinda blarfed her up." "We know how Smeets are born." "Then why'd ya ask?" "Just never mind. Now, you are all defects and you will be receiving some new members in about six months. Bye." Cten was now staring at the static on her TV.

Zim sat on the couch, living room completely dark. Char walked in and turned on a light to see Zim, crying on the couch. He didn't even look up. "She doesn't care. She never did. Nobody ever did." "That's not true, Zim." Char sat next to him. "We cared, Zim. _I _cared. I've always cared, since the day we met. I love you Zim." she snuggled up to him, looking into his eyes. They began to pull closer, and closer, until their lips touched, their hearts were beating ten times faster, and they felt the magic.

The next morning Zim was in his lab working on Gir. "How on Irk did you get so many waffles in your head?" Gir just smiled, as Zim pulled out a rubber piggy, sticky with syrup. A small shadow moved in the corner of Zim's eye. "Eh? BEES!" Zim pulled a beehive, full of bees, out of Gir's head. "Aw, mah beez." A small figure giggled in the shadows. "GYAH! Giggling?" The figure jumped out, making buzzing noises and imitating a bee. It was Kat.


	4. Da Zena!

The New Recruits The New Recruits

Cten sat on the couch, drinking an Irken soda and watching an _MCR_ music video on cable. There was a scream outside. "How the heck do you land this thing?!" then a crash. Cten just ignored it. Then there was a knock on the door. "Char, it's your turn to get the door!" Char yelled from the kitchen. "But you're closer!" "I got it last time!" there was now a bang on the door, then a muffled talking. "Can you hurry up and open the door?" "Ugh. Char, YOU OWE ME!!" "Whatever!" Cten walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello? You the new defects?" there was an Irken with green eyes and a rather... odd... uniform. She had a pink uniform with yellow shoulder pads, collar, and belt. She had the normal black tights, but not the normal boots. Converse. Her gloves didn't come all the way to her elbow either, they came barely past her wrist. She had a silver PAK with blue spots. "Hi? I'm Zena. I came alone." "Are there any others?" "Not that I know of. Didn't I just say I came alone?" "Eh. Nice shoes. By nice, I mean tacky." "You aren't getting yourself on my good side." "Do you know who I am?" "Yeah, I remember those baby pictures. I can't believe the Tallest did that to you, on live TV too." "Don't remind me." "Oh, and nice antennae." "Are you making fun of my antennae?" "Maybe." "Oh, you are gonna get it." Char yelled from the kitchen. "WHO IS IT?!" "IT'S THE NEW KID!" Char walked up to the door. "You couldn't have walked over here before." "What? That Girly ranger scares the living shit out of me. Yo, I'm Char." "You seem familiar." "Yeah... and you look like a Tallest, shorty." Char gave Cten a look. "What? She's two inches shorter than Zim." "I'm shorter than the famous Zim? But... he's so..." "Stupid? Yeah. Cute? Definitely..." Char looked off into nowhere, obviously daydreaming. "Is she gonna be alright?" "Yeah. Just leave her there. Come in, you should meet the rest of us rejected defects.

"Your elevator is a trashcan..." "Would you rather go down the toilet?" "Open it up! Wait... I feel like I'm forgetting something." A pinkish-purple SIR unit ran into the kitchen. "Is that what you were forgetting?" "Yup! This is my SIR unit, Kiki." Kiki waved. "Yo." "Yo-yo." "Okay... well I would like to meet the others. Are there any other SIRs here?" "Three others. Kiki will be the fourth." "Wow..." "We have three Smeets too, and a Vortian. And Zim." "Isn't it crowded?" "Nah, the base can add a new room for every new kid. Computer!" A screen came out of the ceiling. "What?" "Make another room, then when Zena goes in, redecorate it according to her personality." "Fine." The screen disappeared. "Come on Zena an Kiki. We have a SIR named Kiwi. Well, technically it's a HIR, but anyway... let's go." They got into the elevator and started to descend.

They stopped at a black door with Keep Out in red letters; hot pink hearts and skulls were all over it. "This looks scary." "Oh, this is Char's room. Computer, take me to The Smeet room." The elevator descended some more.

They pulled up to a door that was black and white striped with blue stars all over it. Cten got out of the elevator and knocked. A small Smeet with bright blue eyes opened a tiny peek door on the door. "Who is it?" "It's your mom, now let me in, the new kid's here." The peek door closed and there was a series of sounds that sounded like locks being unlocked, about seventeen to be exact. Inside the room was split in two by a stripe of colors. One side was completely blue, a single fluffy blue bed. The other side was black and white. Black and white stripes polka dots, you name it, its there. There was a bunk bed there too. "What'd ya want?" "At least introduce yourselves." "I'm Ali now get out." "Ali that is no way to treat our new sister." "Mae, Tae! To that little pulsy thingy so that she can tell you apart!" there was a blue pulse and a door slammed into their face. "Okay... I think it would be better to have a family meeting."


	5. The Toaster and The Microwave

The Toaster and the Microwave

_**The Toaster and the Microwave...**_

Zena looked at the box on the toaster waffles. "Put in toaster on medium for one cycle? What does that mean?" she shrugged and put a couple of waffles in the toaster and pushed down the button. "It ways microwave... well then I'll microwave it." The toaster dinged, but didn't pop up. "Isn't it supposed to pop up?" she looked frantically through the kitchen for something to get it out. By the time she found a fork the waffles were burning. She unplugged the toaster and shoved the fork in there. "Great. Now the forks stuck. I think I'll just microwave it." She opened the microwave and shoved it in and it barely fit. "Eh, two minutes seems good enough." She pushed the buttons and it started. She sat down and started reading the newspaper. "Eh, their gonna make artificial platypuses. Interesting..." the microwave started to shake and Kiki walked in. "I'm no earth expert, but isn't that _not_ supposed to do that?" Kiki shrugged. The microwave exploded leaving nothing but...

Ali pushed the button to go up the elevator. She reached the top and saw the whole house level destroyed. "I didn't do it." She said as she went right back down.

Yes, short but random...


	6. the Beginning of a Painful Death

The Beginning of a Painful Death The Beginning of a Painful Death

Cten coughed, not that little I-have-dust-in-my-throat cough. This was an oh-my-gosh-I-almost-coughed-up-my-squeedly-spooch cough. Zena walked up. "Are you okay? Do you need a drink of water?" "You know nothing of Earth, do you?" Cten said in a hoarse voice. She coughed again. "I don't feel good." Char came out of the trashcan. "It's 6:00 in the morning, it's summer, I'm tired, I CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY IN MY ROOM! And I'm on the bottom floor!" "Can't you see, I think something's wrong with her." "The first smart thing you've said... or done... since you've been here." "Yeah. Thanks. Wait." "I think I'm going to go back to bed. I'll ask Zim in the morning if I'm sick." Just then Cten puked all over the floor, then she doubled over in pain. Zena panicked. "SHE'S GONNA DIE! IT'S CONTAGEOUS!" Char just looked annoyed. "Just go get Zim. Tell him to come here, and fast." She looked down at Cten, who was now lying down with her head in Char's lap. "Stay awake, Zim will help you."

Zena panicked again. "Zim! CTAN'E GONNA DIE!" Zim looked up. "Okay. I'll see what's going on."

Zim came up out of the trashcan to see Cten passed out on the couch. "Is she passed out, or is she asleep?" Char looked up. "Passed out." Zim's face looked nervous. "Let me see." He walked over by Cten and knelt beside her. He put his hand on her forehead. "She's cold. This is bad. We should contact the Tallest.

The Tallest appeared on the screen. "What now Zim?" purple was eating a burrito and red was eating a donut. "My Tallest, I am afraid that Cten is severely ill and might not make it." Purple dropped his burrito. "What's wrong with her?" "I think she has Irkelianosis and she might not make it. If she does make it, she might barely." Red pushed in front of purple. "You are all defects, _we don't care._" Purple gave him a how-could-you look as Red hung up. Cten was now turning a bit pale and was kinda waking up. "Will... I... Die...?" Her voice was slow and weak. Zim looked down. "Come... on... Zim... tell... me... the... truth..." "I... I don't know, sis. I don't know." Cten went back to sleeping. Zim looked upset. Char tried make him feel better. "She's Cten, she's tough, and she'll live." Zena came up behind him. "Unless you try to find a cure and then you test it on her and it goes horribly wrong!" "Zena, not helping." "I never said I was trying to!"


	7. Zena

_**Zena...**_

"Is there a cure?" asked Zena as her, Char, and Zim were sitting nest to Cten, who was lying down on a table in the lab. "Well, Zena. On Irk there is a cure for everything..." Zena's face lit up and she held out her hand for a hi-five. Char's eyes went up in flames, along with he temper. "WE'RE NOT ON Irk YOU IDIOT!" Char ran to the elevator and descended to her room, crying fading as she lowered. "She gets upset when one of her loved ones is in danger, but she's right. We're not on Irk and we have limited technology." "Well, I think you better get working on a cure and I'll get her some water." "You know nothing of Earth, do you?" "Nope!" "Just get her something to eat. Good thing we have no meat in this house." Zena smiled, gave Zim the thumbs up and ran to the elevator.

Zena ran to the fridge and looked around. She picked up an apple. "Crap." She threw it behind her back. Irken Soup "Crap." Pudding. "Oh, this'll work!"

Zena came back up on the elevator, Zim turned around. "Did you get her something?" "Yup!" "Did you get something _edible_?" "Yup!" "What'd ya get?" "PUDDIN!" "Pudding? You need to get her soup." "But it was crap soup..." "She's sick, she can't have pudding. She needs soup." "So lemme get this straight. She _can't_ have the puddin?" Zim shook his head. "Can _I_ have the pudding?" Zim sighed. _No use in arguing with something hollow,_ he thought. "Sure, just get the soup first." Zena nodded and ran to the elevator. Zim got on his knees so his face was by her antennae. "You'll live, even if I have to sacrifice my life, you'll live." He stroked her antennae with his hand then stood up. He looked at the pudding from across the room. "Hm... Maybe she's not so stupid after all..." He smiled.


	8. The Random Fight

_**The Random Fight!**_

Zim walked into the living room. "Computer!" Gir's voice turned on. "Yeeeeeeeeeees?" "Gir, are you the computer?" "I guess soooo..." "Just tell everybody to meet me in the living room." "KAY!"

Everybody (except Cten, duh) was crammed on and around the couch. Zim stood in front of them all. "Okay everybody, time to be quiet and listen to Zim." Zim looked around, waiting for everybody to be quiet. "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everybody stared at Zim in shock. "Now that I have your attention, all of you know that Cten is sick." Mae and Tae raised their hands. "Yes Mae." "Me and Tae never knew that she was sick and Kat didn't even know she existed." Char looked at the Smeets. "She's been dead for TWO DAYS!" the doorbell rang and Char and Ali got up to get it. "SIT!" Char hissed at Ali. Ali sat. Walked to the door and opened it, screaming out it. "WHAT?!?!?" she slammed the door. "It was Dib-stink." The doorbell rang again and Zim looked at her with an open-it-or you-are-gonna-be-_seriously_-maimed look. "What?" Zim kept looking at her like that. "Do I have to?" Zim kept looking at her. "Wait... you're looking to low to be my face." Zim looked up. "Eh?" "You pervert!" She opened the door to see Dib with an annoyed look on his face. "What's with you Char, you're acting like when Nemo died." Nemo yelled from the living room. "Dude, I'm right here! And alive!" Char just looked Dib in the eyes with a fierce stare. "Your girlfriends gonna die and if you wanna keep you life then you better run." Zim walked up. "Stop scaring him. Dib, Cten's just... sick." "Like the flu?" "Yeah, but ten times worse and life endangering." "WHAT?!?!?! I have to se her." There was a crash outside. Char looked up to the ceiling and started talking (or yelling). "Okay, writer-lady! Now is the _worst_ possible time to add a new character!" (A/N: What? I was bored... oops, I probably shouldn't have said that.) "NO, no you shouldn't have!" Dib sneaked into the living room and sat next to Nemo, whispering to him "Your sister is nuts. She's not even supposed to be talking to the writer-lady." Nemo nodded. Zim grabbed Char by the shoulders. "Shut up and welcome the newbies!" (A/N: Yeah Char, welcome the new kid!) "Okay writer-lady! You gonna die!" (A/N: I'd like to see you try!) "One problem." (A/N: yes?) "Where are you?" (A/N: in your mind.) "But everybody else can hear you." (A/N: then by default, you must be in my mind.) "I hate you." (A/N: Zena?) Zena jumped up. "Yes?" (A/N: Can you show the new kid in and introduce him to everybody else?) "Kay! But where's Gir?" (A/N: anyone remember 'Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain?) Zena ran outside and screamed "HOLY Irk!" Char peered outside. "You know ya gotta learn his name before ya start crushin' on him!" "His name's Ray!" "Adda girl." (A/N: for those of you who know me from Skool [alyssamre] you know why I put Ray in here.) Char walked outside.

"How do you know his name?" "I used to date him!" "When?" "About a year ago, in Invader training Skool!" Nemo peered outside. _Just what I need, another dude to mess with Zena. I'll never get her._


	9. Medicine for the Soul

Medicine for the soul

Nemo and Ray were in their room, alone. "So.. Ray." Nemo said his name as if it were painful. "You used to _date_ Zena?" Ray looked up from his comic book. "Not for long. She dumped me after about a week, but, oddly, I still have feelings for her." Nemo jumped up, grabbed Ray's collar, and slammed him against the wall, all in one motion. Nemo got close to Ray's face. "You better leave Zena alone. She's mine, _got it_?" Ray nodded weakly.

Everybody was in the lab. Cten was still sick and lying on the lab table. Everybody had instruments in hand. Mae, Tae, and Zena had tambourines, Ali had a drum set, Zim had an electric guitar, Char had a bass guitar, Nemo had keyboard, and Dib actually had the mike (A/N: wow... this'll be... interesting...)

(Dead, By: MCR) **Dib! **_Everybody else! __**Everybody!**_

**And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life**

_**And if you get to heaven  
**_**I'll be here waiting, baby**

**Did you get what you deserve?  
The end and if your life won't wait  
Then your **_**heart can't take this**_

**Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway **

_**You're dead**_**  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand ain't it exactly  
what you planned  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead  
**  
**Oh ..**_**Dead!**_

**Tongue tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life**

_**And if you get to heaven**_**  
I'll be here waiting, baby  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end and if your life won't wait  
Then your **_**heart can't take this**_**  
**  
**Have you heard the news that you're dead  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
**_**Oh take**_**  
Me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand  
To take a pistol by the hand  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead  
**  
**And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication  
In your heart, so long  
Cause now you've got **

_Now we've got_**  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?**

**One Two,  
One Two Three Four**  
_**LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
**_**Well come on..**_**  
LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
**_**Oh Mother fucker**_**  
**_  
**If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why am I dead?**

_**Dead!**_

(Song End)

Zim looked at Dib. "Uh, fat-head? There's one problem..." Dib turned around. "Yeah?" Cten sat up. "I'm not dead." Zim looked up, then suddenly ran and hugged Cten. "Oh, I'm so happy that you're not dead!" "Being... Crushed... nausea... coming back..." she puked up a little on Zim's shoulder. Zena came up behind Zim and poked the giggly pukey stuff. "Oh! It's moving and giggly! CAN I HAVE IT?!?!?!" Zim put Cten down. "Oh, Gir gave me a bit of OJ and now I'm fine!" "Wow..." "Hey... who's the cute little Irken in the corner?" the Irken walked over to Cten and shook her hand. "Hey, I'm Ray." Cten didn't respond, just kept shaking is hand. Up, down, up down, pass out. Ray looked over her. "Is she going to be okay?" Zim answered. "I _think_ she likes you... but I'm not totally sure." Char smacked Zim upside the head.


	10. So Soon!

_**So Soon?!?!?!**_

Cten stood in front of Ray, blushing. A TIR unit, dark blue eues and dark gray metal approached Trek. "Hey, my name's Dark." "I'm in loooooooooove... I mean, Trek. I'm Trek!" "Well, Trek, you're pretty cute." Trek giggled. Dib walked up to where he could be heard. "Guys, if you never noticed then, Skool starts tomorrow." "HOLY CRAP!" everybody looked at Char. "What? I felt left out..."

Cten, Zena, and Char were in their room on their own beds. "Okay. I think... I think I'm crushin on Ray, but I'm already dating Dib. " "Well I might still have feelings for him." Said Zena. Char was playing around with some pink fluff on her pillow. "Yeah, well we start Middle Skool tomorrow. Shouldn't' we be worrying about that?" Cten shrugged. "Yah, she has a point. Isn't Middle Skool just Jr. High?" "Yeah, why?" "Don't I have a right to know this?" Char looked up from the fluff. "Cten, Zena, are you fighting just because you both like Ray?" Cten and Zena looked at each other. "NO!" "YES!" Char looked at Zena. "Thank you Zena, for being truthful and admitting you two were fighting over a boy. Cten, do you like Ray?" "Maybe." Gir's voice giggled. Char looked up. "Gir? Are you in the computer again?" "Maybe!" Kiki, Kiwi, Trek, and Gir burst out laughing. "Are you guys in there too?" "Hell yeah!" said Kiwi. Char sighed. "I guess I gotta go fix it."

Gir's voice popped up in the boys' room. "I got something for Ray!" Ray looked up from his comic book. "What is it?" Gir played back Zena's voice. "Well I might still have feelings for him." Zena burst through the door. "GIR!" "Uh, oh!" the computer sound died for a second, then the normal computer's voice came on. "Computer, fully functional. Dammit, I have a huge headache!" Cten looked up. "You don't even have a head." "I don't?" The computer left the room. Ray walked up to Zena. "So, Zena. Is it true?" Zena blushed. "I love you to Zena." He pulled her forward into a kiss.

Cten's alarm clock read 6:29. The digital numbers changed one minute ahead and it started beeping. A spiderleg came out of her PAK and shot a laser hole through the clock. "Everybody get up!" she yelled then pulled the blanked over her head. The blanked got jerked off of her and something grabbed her arm and her leg and pulled. She hit the floor with a _**THUD**_! "Ow, guys, I'm up!"


	11. Skool pt 1

_**Skool: Bored into excitement (pt 1)**_

Cten looked at the red plaid skirt that came with her Middle Skool uniform. "Wow, that's short." Cten glared at Zena. "You have to wear one too." Char walked out of the closet, fully dressed. Red plaid skirt, black stockings coming about two inches above her knees, a black shirt, black combat boots that came up just below her knees, and a red plaid tie. Cten and Zena stared. "Just start cutting yourself, shy don't ya!" Zena burst our laughing and Cten grunted, choking down her laughs. "It's the uniform, we _have_ to wear it." Cten and Zena froze. "You mean..." Char nodded. Zena started freaking out and Cten stepped back from Char to get a better look. "Now that I look at it, it looks cute. It would look cuter if you didn't have chicken legs." "Hey, at least I'm prettier!" "How?" "You may be just a bit _too_ tall." "I'm just as tall as you!" "Nope, taller by an inch." Zena walked into the room, fully dressed. "We missed the bus." Char and Cten looked at Zena. "What?!?!" they screamed, simultaneously. Chat sat on her pink fluffy bed. "Great, the first day of Middle Skool and we're going to be late. Why didn't the boys tell us?" "Because they're jerks." Cten wriggled into her black t-shirt. "Calm down, we can use our bikes!" Char looked at Cten like she was crazy. "Bikes? What bikes? We don't have any bikes!" "Let's just say the neighbors _had_ bikes, we _have_ bikes."

Char's bike fell over on top of her once again, silvery-pink handle pom-poms flying in the air. Cten rushed pas her on her midnight purple bike, doing a wheelie. Zena rode by on a small red trike. Char blew some hair out of her face, just to have it fall back. Cten turned around and stopped in front of Char. "You might want to pull down your skirt, pink undies!" Char gasped and blushed.

Cten, Zena, and Char pocked their bikes to the bike rack. Another bike pulled up beside Cten. "Hey." Cten looked up to see a girl with short brown hair, pink eyes, and... Green skin? "You're Irken too, huh? I got here on earth yesterday. You must be the Irkens I was supposed to meet before my Voot got sent off course! I'm Alyssamre, but you can call me Sam. Cuz Alys_sam_re." Cten looked at her. "You must be Cten, the first Irken Princess to be exiled to another planet!" she walked over to Char. "You must be Char, the most wanted Irken in the universe!" she moved on to Zena, who was waiting to see what she was famous for. "You must be Zena!" "And..." "Eh, just Zena." "DAMMIT!"

Mae and Tae walked to the bulletin board. "I'm scared." "Be strong, Mae, just be strong." A path cleared through the crowd. Mae grasped Tae's hand. "Be brave, Tae." "Be strong, Mae." They walked closer to the board. Mae looked at Tae. "Oh, crap." They said simultaneously. "Tae, we've never been apart in our lives!" "Like I said, Mae. Be strong." Ali walked up to the board. "What the hell?!?! No way I'm being in Ms. Bitter's class! She's the worst, meanest, CRUELEST..." Her shadow formed onto Ms. Bitters, she growled at Ali. "Meep..."

Cten and Char walked up to the lockers. "Well, at least we all have the same locker area. Hey, Char. What do you have first period?" "Keyboarding, Ms. Key." "Oh, I got reading, Ms. Ruiz. Second?" "Language arts, Ms. Caster." "Me too, 3rd?" "Math, Ms. Song." "Me too, we better go." "Good luck, Cten. Don't die in your sleep" "What?" "I don't know?" "Creepy, 6:00!" Char turned around to see Sam come up behind her. "HI guys! Which one of you has reading with Ms. Ruiz?" Cten pointed to Char who ran down the hall past a teacher who yelled at her. "Hey! NO running in the halls!' Cten looked at Sam. "Uh... you better go. Don't wanna be late on the first day of Skool!" "We still have 4 minutes!" "I SAID GO!" Sam walked off. "Why is she so damn HAPPY?!?!" The tardy bell rang. "Four minutes my ass, that was 40 seconds..."

"We're gonna die! First, I'm with Ms. Bitters, now I'm with Ali!"

Char and Nemo were having a conversation while Sam was stalking them. Char stopped Nemo by holdin her arm out. "Why did we..." "Sh." She whispered to Nemo. "When I say go, run to Ms. Ruiz's room." "But I..." "GO!" Char and Nemo broke into a run.


	12. Skool pt 2

_**Skool: Bored into excitement (pt 2)**_

Char walked through the empty hallways. "Stupid Ms. Ruiz. I don't have to see the counselor about anger issues." She reached to a door that said 'Ms. Copperhead: Counselor' She walked in; there was a skinny, red-haired lady with glasses typing on a computer. The label on her desk said 'Ms. Copperhead'. "Yo, lady!" she looked up. "Yes?" "Ms. Ruiz sent me up here for my _anger problems_." She looked up. "You must be Char." "How did you know my name?" "A little purple birdie told me." "Cten..." "Now, to start off, sing me a song, any song that shows how you feel." "Screw you." "Now..." "Fine! You won't like it when I let out my emotions."

(Blood, By: My Chemical Romance) **Char**

**Well they encourage all complete cooperation;  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.**

So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff.  
Give them all that they can drink, and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, bloooood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood.

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys;  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses, they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming 'cause I'm such an awful fuck 

**(Oh thank you!)**

I... gave... you... blood, blood, gallons of the stuff.  
I gave you all that you could drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, bloooood.  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that ya love.

(Song end)

Char smiled an innocent smile, pretending to be an angel. Cten sat down with her tray, followed by Zena, Zim, Nemo, and Sam. Zena actually noticed something. "Where's Char?" Nemo scooted over and Char sat down next to him. "Okay, guess what!" Everybody didn't seem too excited. "What?" they said simultaneously. "I have counseling for my anger problems. If I have to do this then I might as well make it fun. "Oh god, Char, what are you going to do now." "Nothin new." "What. Tell me." "emo..." "Show me your arm." "NO!" Zim held her arm while Cten pulled off her glove and rolled up her sleeve. There were cuts and burns from lasers. Nemo got up, tears flowing from his cheeks. "I... I can't take it." He ran off. Cten looked at Zim. "Go make sure he's okay." Zim ran off after Nemo. Sam looked around, making sure Zim wasn't still around, and shoved some of his fries in her mouth. "Char, do you know you're slowly killing yourself?" "No." "well you are." "No." "Are you listening to me?" "No." "What the hell?!?!?!?!" "No." Cten poked 'Char' with a claw and 'Char' started deflating. Sam nearly choked on Zim's French fries. "Oh my god you killed Char! You bastard!" "That was an inflated replica. Knowing Char, she's probably shoving herself in her locker as we speak."

Char slammed closed her locker door. "Man I'm glad this thing has air vents." Char quieted as she heard Char, Nemo, Zim and Sam coming. Cten knocked on the door. "Anybody home?" Char thought quick and made her voice high and squeaky. "Nope, just me. Char's math book... heh, heh..." "Nice try. Just don't be late for science." Char let out her breath.

(Chapter end)

GirPiggy: I'm just now getting over being emo, so why not make Char suffer too?

Char: I hate you.

GirPiggy: I love you too!

Char: Writer-lady?

GirPiggy: Yes?

Char: Why do you put me through so much shit?

GirPiggy: Because you're a badass girl!

Char: Thanks! Chan I say it?

GirPiggy: Sure!

Char: Next time: Help Me, I'm Dying!

Nemo: Char!

GirPiggy: Run, Forest, run!

Char: I still hate you.

GirPiggy: Good way or bad way?

Char: I'm still deciding.




	13. Help Me! I'm Dying!

_**Waffle!**_

Char curled up on the tiny seat in the back of the bus. Cten sat with Zim across the isle, Ali Mae and Tae were in the front, and poor Nemo had to sit with Sam, and Zena sat by herself in front of Cten and Zim, turned around to listen to them. Cten looked over at Char. "Do you think she'll be okay? I mean, her arm, that's pretty bad." Zim nodded. "Yah, that's kinda harsh to do that to herself." Char sniffled. "Is she crying?" "No! I'm... um... sweating through my eyes!" Cten cringed. "O... Okay..."

Char sat on her bed, looking down at the blood covered knife, wondering if she should or shouldn't. "If I do, I'll let down my family, but if I don't... I'll have a nervous breakdown..." there was a knock on her door. "What do you want?" Ali opened the door. "Do you want to talk to me?" "Did Cten put you up to this?" "Ten bucks." "Wow. Eh, how much you wanna bet she's watching us through the computer." "She probably is." "Get outta here!" Char gave Ali a noogie, making her laugh. Ali ran out of there, giggling like a maniac.

Cten and Zena were playing video games and there was an explosion on the game. "Hey, Cten." "Yeah?" "Shouldn't you be checking on Char?" "I have a plan and everybody but Char and you know it." "Why don't I know it?" "Because, you were passed out from sugar rush." "Oh..." Cten got up. "I'm going to start my master plan, you can watch through computer."

Cten walked in with a guitar. "Okay, I know you feel like shit so here's a song that I _know_ you know." "Oh no." "You should sing along!" "Hell no."

(Loose Lips, By: Kimya Dawson) _Cten_ **Char**

Loose lips might sink ships

_But loose gooses take trips to_

_San Francisco, Double Dutch, disco_

_Tech TV hottie_

_Do it for Scottie_

_Do it for the living and do it for the dead_

_Do it for the monsters under your bed_

_Do it for the teenagers and do it for your mom_

_Broken hearts hurt but they make us strong_

_**We won't stop till somebody calls the cops**_

_**Even then, we'll start again and**_

_**Just pretend that nothing ever happened**_

_**We won't stop till somebody calls the cops**_

Even then, we'll start again and

_**Just pretend that nothing ever happened**_

**We're just dancing**

**We're just hugging**

**Singing, screaming, kissing, tugging**

On the sleeve of how it used to be How's it gonna be?

_I'll drop-kick Russell Stover_

_Move into starting over, house_

_And know that Ross and Chester are watching me_

_Achieve my dreams_

**And we'll pray, all damn day**

**That all this shit the Tallest**

**Have got us in will go away**

**While we strive **

**To figure out a way we can survive**

**These trying times**

**Without losing our minds**

So if you want to cut yourself, remember that I love you

_If you want to cut yourself, remember that I love you_

_If you want to kill yourself, remember that I love you_

_Call me up before you're dead_

_We can make some plans instead_

_Send me an I'm I'll be your friend_

Shysters live from scheme to scheme

**My fourth quarters, pipes and dreams**

**Seem more and more worth fighting for**

So I'll curate some situation

_Make my job a big vacation_

_And I'll say fuck Red and fuck the Earth_

My war paint is sharpie ink

**And I'll show you how much my shit stinks**

**And ask I'll ask you what you think **

**Because your thoughts and words are powerful**

They think we're disposable? Well both my thumbs apposable

_Are spelled out on a double word_

_In triple letter score and_

We wont stop till somebody calls the cops

_**And even then, we'll start again **_

_**And pretend that nothing ever happened**_

We wont stop till somebody calls the cops

_**And even then, we'll start again **_

_**And pretend that nothing ever happened**_

We wont stop till somebody calls the cops

_**And even then, we'll start again **_

_**And pretend that nothing ever happened**_

We wont stop till somebody calls the cops

_**And even then, we'll start again **_

_**And pretend that nothing ever happened**_

_We're just dancing_

_**We're just hugging**_

_**Singing, screaming, kissing, tugging**_

On the sleeve of how it used to be

(Song end)

Cten gave Char a hug. Cten blinked, her eyes turning blood red, she blinked again, turning them back to normal and shook her head. "Yo, sis. You okay?" "Oh, major headache." "You should see Zim." Cten nodded and Char helped her up.


	14. A Glitch Too Far

_**Cten's glitch!**_

Cten laid down on the couch, Zim over her. "Does everybody remember when she was sick?" Char, Nemo, and Zena were the only ones in the living room with Zim and Cten, who was passed out on the couch now. They nodded. "Well, that wasn't a sickness. Someone sent a virus to her PAK! That caused her to get sick, making us think that it was a sickness, just to cover up the fact that it was a virus. Just like viruses on the computer, this has invaded her PAK. Soon she will start glitching..." Zena raised her hand. "What Zena." "How bad will it get?" "That's the problem, I don't know. Now can I finish?" Zena nodded. "Good. As I was saying, she will start glitching, then just as any old computer virus, cause her PAK to shut down." Char raised her hand. "Yes, Char?" "Who would do this?" "Well, she did get sick shortly after..." Zim looked at them. "Call the Tallest! I think I know who it was!"

The Tallest appeared on the screen. "What now Zim?" "My Tallest, remember when Cten was sick?" "Yeah, so?" Red said, annoyed. "Well, that was a virus. And we think that Tak had infected her with it." Purple dropped his soda. "Why would she do that?" "The same reason she's in the Irken Asylum." Cten twitched then got up, her eyes blood red. "Zim!" Zim got an 'oh-shit' look on his face then turned to the screen. "My Tallest! You must find Tak and get her to tell you the deactivation code to the virus! I have to go!" he shut off the screen.

Cten was in a cage, a chain around her ankle. Her eyes were normal purple now, but she looked kinda confused. "Why do I have to be locked up?" Zim turned around. "Just a precaution, just incase you glitch again. Now, Char will be watching you while I go to the equipment room and grab a few things. Char, if she glitches again, just tazer her. That'll make her pass out." Char nodded. "What? Don't you _dare_ tazer me!" "Too late!" Char held a tazer in front of Cten's face. Cten scooted to the back and sat with her legs crossed. "I'm hungry. Can you get me some waffles?" "I can't leave you alone. You might glitch again." "Fine. Trek!" Trek popped out of an air above them. "What? Me and the others are playing hide and seek!" Gir burst the door open. "AH FOUND YEW!" Trek turned around and used her jets to fly back through the air vent, Gir following not to far behind. A waffle got dropped through the vents and right into the cage in front of Cten, she picked it up and started chewing on it.

Zim had Cten's PAK and was playing around with it, Zena next to him looking at her watch. "It's been nine minutes." (A/N: If you didn't know, Irkens cant be more than 10 minutes without their PAK.) Cten was asleep in her cage, which was now in the far corner of the lab. "Okay." Zim walked over to Cten and poked her with one of his spiderlegs. Gir came running through the house and grabbed her PAK out of Zim's hand. "Got it!" Trek Kiki and Kiwi were on the other side of the lab. Gir put the PAK down on the ground. "Now, who owes me ten monies for CUPCAKES!?" Kiki ran away as Trek and Kiwi looked at each other and opened up their heads, reaching in there to look. Trek looked around then used her jets to run away, leaving Kiwi to pay. Zena looked up from her watch. "Ten seconds! Get it on!" "It's half way across the room!" said Zim as he was running, still about ten feet to go. "Well use your spiderlegs! Five seconds!" Gir and Kiwi looked around, whistled innocently, and scooted away. "Dammit Gir!" "Three..." Zim grabbed the PAK. "Two..." Zim ran as fast as he could on his spiderlegs. "One..." Zim was half way back. "No!" "Zero..." Zim stopped; he was two-thirds the way there. "No! No, no, no, no, NO!" He punched his fist through the nearest screen, shattering glass all over the place, a few pieces cutting his face, and some stabbing into his hand. His face twitched with anger, pain, and agony. "No..." he whispered to himself. Zena walked over to Cten, feeling her face. "She's too cold to be a live. I'm sorry, Zim." "Its all my fault! If I hadn't let Gir get it from my hand, or if I had gone a bit faster! Its all my fault!" he punched his other hand through another screen, once again shattering it through his fist, stray pieces of glass cutting his face, he twitched. "NO!" he turned to Zena. "GET OUT!" Zena sniffed and started to cry, and then Zim realized what was going on. Zena fell on her knees, her hands up near her face to catch the tears she was gently crying. Zim walked over to Zena, gently holding out his hand to put it on her shoulder. "Zena..." he said softly. Zena pushed his hand away and ran off, still crying. Zim sighed and walked over to Cten. "Come on, sis, you're tough, you can make it." He looked over to where he dropped her PAK. He walked over to it, picking it up. He opened it, and there it was, a little metal bug, Tak's name in Irken, and a little green light, blinking, marking its success of Cten's death. "You." He reached his hand in there, pulling it out. He tightened his fist, crushing the bug. He then took the PAK and walked over to Cten. he unlocked the cage and pulled her out. He turned her over, looking at the two metal holes in her back. He placed the PAK on her back. The tubes didn't move, signaling she was gone. "Cten." he screamed, punching the ground with his fist, and then he couldn't take the pain. He started to cry, turning Cten over and crying, holding her closer.


	15. Goodbyes to Cten

Goodbyes to CtenChar and Zena's goodbyes

Char sat by the cage, Cten's head in her lap. "She's been through a lot, hasn't she?" Zena was sitting next to her, her hand on Char's shoulder. Zena nodded. "Its as if I can still hear her voice calling my name..." said Char. "Its over..." Zena whispered. Char looked up. "She's not coming back this time, is she writer-lady?" (A/N: I'm afraid not, Char. I'm afraid not.) Char gently pushed Cten off her lap and hugged Zena, crying into her shoulder. Zena sniffled and started crying into Char's shoulder. Kiki peered around the corner, small tears coming out of her eyes. "Mistress..." Kiki looked down, feeling bad for putting Gir up to taking the PAK.

_Ali and Kat's goodbyes_

Ali sat next to Cten. "Mommy..." Kat put her hand on Ali's shoulder, and then hugged her, tears flowing from both their cheeks. Ali pulled away. "You know, Kat, she looks like she's sleeping." Kat nodded and put her thumb in her mouth. Ali curled up next to Cten and put her arm around her. Kat did the same thing but on the other side. Ali sighed and started crying silently. Kat was crying for a few minutes until she fell asleep. Soon after that, Ali closed her eyes and slept.

_Mae and Tae's goodbye_

Mae and Tae looked at Cten. "She seems so peaceful..." Mae broke down crying. "She saved us from the cold unforgiving streets of this filthy planet! WAAA..." "Be strong Mae..." Mae sniffed and looked up at Tae, tears flowing from her eyes. "She loved us like our mother!" screamed Tae, collapsing into Mae's arms.

_Cten's spirit..._

Cten looked at her hand, she could see through it. "Woah, am I dead?" she looked around, she was floating. "Yup, I'm dead." Char and Zena walked in and Cten lowered herself to the ground. Char sat next to her body and put Cten's head in her lap. "I wonder if she can hear me..." Cten flapped her angel wings. "Cool, I have wings!" She swooped near Char and whispered her name into her antennae. "Char... Char..." Char sniffled and said "Its as if I can still hear her calling my name..."

_Zim and Nemo's goodbyes_

Zim punched yet another screen. "Dude, you need to calm down." "How can I calm down!? My sister just died! The only thing reminding me that I am not worthless! Without her, I might as well be a service drone!" "Dude, take a chill pill..." Zim grabbed Nemo by the collar. "Are you telling me that everything is going to be all right?" Nemo nodded. "IF you calm down, you might be able to make it through this. You have to remember; you're the smart one. You have a family now. Sure we're enot all related to you, but we all love you, Zim." Zim paused, thingking. Then he gently put Nemo down. "I... I thin kthat I am just making things worse." Zim sat down on the ground next to Cten. "Maybe it would be better if it were me instead of her." Nemo sat next to him, then smiled. "Remember when you brought me back?" Zim looked up and smiled an evil smile... "Nemo, help me find her spirit. Cten's spirit sat on a lab table. "Now I just wait."


	16. What Will We Do With You?

_**Zena and Cten, What Will We Do With You?**_

Char and Zena smiled, leaning forward on their desks, watching the clock. "Come on... Come on..." Muttered Char. "COME ON!" Screamed Zena. Mr. Keg, their math teacher, glared at them. Char gave Zena that 'shut-the-hell-up' look that we all dread. Char's Santa-hat got in her face, but she ignored it, waiting for the lunch-bell to ring. Char had on a Santa-hat, a red dress with white fluff around the edge of the sleeves and the hem, and her normal combat boots. Today at Skool, instead of wearing the normal Skool uniform, you could wear a Christmas themed outfit. Zena had a red dot painted on the spot where her nose would go (but she doesn't have one because Irkens don't have noses, look it up), and a bell around her neck on a choker necklace. Sam was in an elf costume, with a red and green hat with a bell on the tip and a matching dress. Zena leaned farther forward. Farther, farther, farther... And then she falls forward. Char laughs at her. "Haha!" Laughed Char "Hey! That looks like fun!" Sam leans so far forward that she falls forward. When she lands there's a crack. "Oh crap! I think my spine's jammed up into my head! ... YAY!" Zena got up and shook her head. Char shook her head and the bell rang. "Well, see ya Sam. Zena? Ya coming'?" Sam nodded. "Bye Zena!" Zena sat up pretty painfully. "Oooooowwwwww." A gloved hand reached out to help her up. She grabbed it and stood up. She looked up to see a boy with green skin, long black hair that was in his face, a red tank top that came loosely above his stomach, under that tank top was a long sleeve mesh shirt, and he had on long black jeans, and combat boots. "Hi, my name's Jude." "I'm Sam. Are you Irken?" Jude nodded. "I'm bi, too." Sam just stared at him, her eye twitching. "Okay. I guess I shouldn't have told you that..." Sam shook her head. "I'm looking for Cten, Irken Princess." Sam pointed out the classroom door.

Sam and Jude walked over to the spot where they usually sit for lunch, a table just for the 'green kids'. Jude sat next to Cten. "You must be Cten. The Tallest have told me a lot about you." That pretty much wiped the smile off of Cten's face. "Did my father send you here?" Jude nodded. "Thought so. What about Uncle Red?" "Eh, he wasn't so happy about me coming. Well, I am stuck here. I'm also a defect like the rest of you so, might as well live with you." "Eh, you are right." Zim leaned over. "Uh, guys. Since you obviously haven't noticed, the bas has reached its full capacity of rooms." Everybody looked at each other nervously. The bell rang to go outside for recess.

(If you didn't know, in my fan fiction, Skool and Middle Skool have recess in the same playground) As they all went out to recess they we're near the monkey bars. "well, Zim where else is he gonna go?" Cten asked. "He can't stay with us we have no more room." "Kick Zena out." Cten said as Zena was upside down on the monkey bars and asked. "Wait why..hu- oh.. AHH!" She started then fell off as both Zim and Cten rolled their eyes. "You ok Zena?" Zim asked. "Y.. yes....ow.." replied Zena, apparently in pain. "See she's useless... or she could put her on the roof." Cten continued as Zena stood up and gave an evil glare to Cten. "What?" Asked Cten, innocently. "I'm not going on the roof." Said Zena, flatly. "She's not going on the roof." Zim agreed. "Fine we'll build a doghouse for her." Cten said. Zena just stood their getting annoyed. "Cten you gonna piss her off." Zim warned. "We could put a name on it and paint it orange and give her a rag for a blanket." Cten continued till Zena got annoyed and attacked her. "Girls! Hey! you guys! Agh! Come...come on!" Zim complained and tried to stop the two. Char, Sam, & Jude just watched the three from the swings, which was far enough to where they could hear what the three were talking about. "You do you think we'll win this time?" Char asked with a blank look on her face. "I'm sorry, but do those two do this all the time?" Jude asked with a nervous look on his face. "They just now started fighting, last time Cten won." Sam added while watching. "Ahh I see. So should we stop them?" Jude asked as the two girls shook their heads. "Nah, Zim can handle it." Sam answered. Cten sat on top of Zena with a smile on her face. "I win _again_...I thought you were a trained fighter?" "SHUT-UP AND GET OFF!" Zena shouted as Cten got off. "Ok Cten we're not building a doghouse, Zena stop fighting with Cten." said Zim. "Meanie head." Zena said as Cten laughed. "Who even says that?" Cten smirked. "I DO!" Zena got up in Cten's face. "Both of you stop! Seriously! Oh, you know what? I have an idea I'm sick of you two fighting all the time so I made up my mind Zena your moving in with Cten." Zim explained as they both got a 'WWHHAAT?!' look on their faces. "Yeah you two are gonna learn how to be nice!" He said as he walked over to Sam, Char, and Jude "Jude we got to thinking and we found some room for you! So uh... welcome... I guess." Zim said with a smile as the two girls were fighting again in the background. Char just sighed and put her head in her hands. Sam ran over to where Cten was bashing Zena's head into a pole. Sam started cheering for Cten, who was beating the crap out of Zena. Jude just got a sorta scared look on his face.


	17. Char's Love leads to more

Finding a Spirit

Zim sat on the couch with Char. "Still haven't found Cten's spirit?" Zim shook his head. "Aw, are you afraid you won't find her?" Zim opened his mouth to protest then sat back down and nodded. "Well then, you need some comfort, don't you?" Zim nodded, but after the first two nods Char leaned over and kissed him. He was stunned for a second, but then he realized what was happening and put his arm around her waist, continuing the kiss.

Sam and Zena walked in from the kitchen with some Cheesy Poofs. They stopped at the doorway and started to giggle and look at each other. Sam smiled then said, "Hey, lovebirds, stop making out and look for Cten." Zena started to laugh and Char just flipped them off. Sam and Zena were now giggling harder. There was a faint apparition that looked similar to Cten that floated up behind Char. Zena and Sam stopped laughing and froze. Sam spoke up. "Um... Char?" Char just waved her hand at them as the apparition giggled. "Char!" Char stopped kissing Zim for a minute. "What?!" Zena just pointed behind her with a freaked out look on her face. Char turned around to where she was face to face with the apparition. Char's expression melted from mad to scared to confused to happy. "Cten! Zim, I found her spirit!" Zim leaned forward and the apparition giggled and riffled his wig and said weakly "Hey... bro..." Zim smiled. "Either we're all going insane, or we just found Cten's spirit!" Everybody cheered. "I think it's time to start working on my plan!" Everybody fell silent. Zim walked past everybody, with is strong, confident walk and went to the trash can, Cten's spirit floating up and doing a u-turn, going straight through the floor.

In Zim's lab Zim gets out his guitar and sits on a table, Cten sitting next to him. "I know you're next to me, so I'll sing you this song.

(Ghost of You, By: My Chemical Romance [MCR])

**  
****I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever, ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies...

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall...  
If I fall... (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

(Song End)

Zim looked to Cten. We're gonna bring you back, no matter what. He smiled then walked over to his main controls table and leaned into a microphone. "Nemo, can you come to the equipment room?" A few minutes went by and Char and Nemo came down the elevator. "Char? Why are you here? I asked for Ne-" "I wanted to talk to Cten, see what it's like to be a ghost!" Zim shook his head. "Char, spirits can't speak, it takes too much energy and they can only get a limited amount of energy at a time. She's probably using a lot of energy making herself visible." Cten nodded then faded away. "Cten!" Zim just rolled his eyes. "Char, she's still here, you just can't see her." "Heh, heh, heh... oh." She giggled nervously. Zim smiled. "But I've been working on something. Cten, come here." Zim walked over to a table, assuming that Cten's spirit was following him. "Put this necklace on." It was a sort of choker necklace with a black cross as a charm. It rose up out of his hands and around Cten's neck. Now she was visible, but still a bit transparent. Cten smiled and giggled. Char walked up to her. "What is it?" Zim smiled proudly. "It gives her enough energy to be seen and to do a _little_ talking, but if she keeps the talking down to a _minimum_, it can last all day." Cten nodded then flew over and touched Char on the head. She giggled. Char smiled. "Wanna play tag?" Cten nodded then flew through the ceiling. "Hey! That's cheating!" She said and ran to the elevator, giggling.


	18. Gaz is over for Tea? WRONG!

_**Well, the robot's done!**_

Char jumped on the couch. "Hey, Cten, bet ya can't do this!" She jumped harder. Cten just looked with curiosity. (If you didn't know, Spirits have a more playful, childish attitude than they did when they were alive.) Cten smiled and grabbed Char's hand and pulled down, making Char tumble off the couch, onto the floor. "Cten!" she yelled as she was laughing. She lay on the floor laughing as Cten went through the ceiling. "Cten! Where are you going?" She peeked her head back down through the ceiling, but just her head, and said, "Hide and seek!" Char just looked back up as Cten went back up. "Hey! That's not fair! You can turn invisible!"

Char and Cten were waiting in their separate corners of the lab. Zim was almost finished with the robot and you could tell. Zim walked over to Cten. "Okay, sis. You have to be careful when you- aw who am I kidding? You're a spirit. Have fun, get in the robot. I dunno, just try, kay?" Cten just flew up and shot toward the robot, surprisingly hitting her head. And it looked like it _hurt_. She looked up at Zim with a 'why-did-you-do-that' look on her face. "You want me to tell you how to get into the robot?" Cten nodded. "You take off your necklace, put it on the robot, then you just jump into it! Kida like what you just tried to do but it didn't have the necklace on it. Heh, heh, heh..." Cten had on an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look on her face. "Wow, I'm glad I didn't put lasers in that thing..."

Cten looked at her hand. "It looks just like my hand did when I was alive..." Dib came over and slipped his arms around Cten. Cten curled her arms around his, hugging him. "Glad to have you back." "You never even knew I was dead, did you?" "To tell you the truth, no." "And why was that?" "Because nobody told me." "And that was because..." "I guess I didn't come over for a while. But somebody could have told me at Skool!" "True, so lets just blame it my bro." "Okay, that works for me." Zena ran into the living room. "Hey, guys! Me and Gir found a squirrel! It has a pretty necklace!" Dib looked up. "Necklace?" "Yeah, it looked like a huge electric outlet, but I think it was a skull..." Dib jumped up. "Oh sh--! It's Gaz! If she came all the way here she must be out to kill me!" Cten looked up. "Why was she dressed as a squirrel?" Gaz busted open the back door. "I'm not a squirrel you stupid alien, now where's my brother?" Dib crawled into the fridge. (Don't ask me why. How can he even _fit_ in there with such a _big_ head?) Gaz walked toward the living room. "I know he's here! Now, where is he?" "I'm not telling you, French fry!" Gaz turned around, the look of death in her eyes. "You're really gonna try me, aren't you?" "Probably." Cten looked over to where Zim was hiding in the corner. Cten nodded to him and he disappeared. "Hey, Gaz. What if I said, I know your favorite song." "No." "Yes." "What is it then?" "Thanks for the memories, by Fall Out Boy." "How did you know?" "I go you drunk one night and you told me all of your secrets." "What?" "Good, you didn't believe me. You are mentally sane. COME ON, Zim! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Zim and the rest of the group walked out with their instruments. Need me to refresh your memory?

Zim = lead male singer

Cten = guitar

Char = bass guitar

Mae/Tae = tambourine

Ali = drums

Nemo = keyboard

Sam/Zena = back up singers

Now that we have that memorized, you can now enjoy the song!

**Bold = Zim **_Italics = Sam and Zena _Underline = All

(Thanks for the Memories, By: Fall Out boy)

**I'm gonna make it bend and break**  
_It sent you to me without wings_  
_**Say your prayers, but let the good times roll  
Incase God doesn't show**_**  
**_let the good times roll, let the good times roll_

_**And I want these words to make things right**_  
**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**  
_**"Who does he think he is?"**_  
_If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys_

_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
**_  
_**One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
**_  
_**I'm looking forward to the future**_  
**But my eyesight is going bad**  
_**And this crystal ball**_

_**Its always cloudy except for**_ _except for_  
_**When you look into the past **__look into the past__**  
One night stand  
**__one night stand, oh__**  
**_  
_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter**_

One night, yeah, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

_they say_ **I only think  
in the form of crunching numbers**  
**in hotel rooms  
collecting page six lovers**

**Get me outta my mind  
Get you outta those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood**

_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
**_  
_**One night, yeah, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter**__****_

_**One night and one more time**_  
**one more night, one more time**  
_**Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter**_

One night, yeah, one more time

**One more night, one more time**_**  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter**_

Gaz looked at them like they were insane. "Yeah, like that'll keep me from killing Dib." Zim looked at everybody. "Cten." "What?" "Purple blood." Cten's eyes went blood red and she pounced on top of Gaz. "Ow, get off of me you freak!" Dib got out of the fridge. "What happened? Is she gone?" Cten looked up and nodded. "Good. Tie her to a chair. Let's put on a concert!" Gaz looked horrified. "No... NO!!!!!!!" Cten walked over to the mike and Zim picked up the guitar.

(Together, By: Avril Lavigne)

**Bold = Cten **_Italics = Zena/Sam_

**Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny**

**When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie  
**  
**When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel**

**Together  
**_It doesn't feel right at all_  
**Together **  
_Together we've built a wall_  
**Together**  
_Holding hands we'll fall_  
_**Hands we'll fall**_

**This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me**

**When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel  
**  
**Together**  
_It doesn't feel right at all  
_**Together **  
_Together we've built a wall_  
**Together**  
_Holding hands we'll fall  
__**Hands we'll fall**_**  
**

**My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear**

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

**Together  
**_It doesn't feel right at all  
_**Together **  
_Together we've built a wall_  
**Together**  
_Holding hands we'll fall  
__**Hands we'll fall**_

**Together**  
_It doesn't feel right at all_  
**Together  
**_Together we've built a wall_  
**Together**  
_Holding hands we'll fall  
__**Hands we'll fall**_

**When I'm around you  
**_**When I'm around you**_**  
I don't feel together  
**_**I don't feel together**_**  
When I'm around you  
**_**When I'm around you**_**  
I don't feel together, no  
**_**I don't feel together**_

Dib walked up to stage. "I have one! Can I sing it?" Cten shrugged and handed him the mike. "What the heck. Go ahead!"

(Aliens Exist, By: Blink 182)

**Bold = Dib**

**Hey mom there's something in the backroom  
I hope it's not the creature from above  
You used to read me stories  
As if my dreams were boring  
We all know conspiracies are dumb  
What if people knew that these were real  
I'd leave my closet door open all night  
I know the CIA would say  
What you hear is all hearsay  
I wish someone would tell me what was right  
Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
I'm not like you  
I am still the skeptic yes you know me  
Been best friends and will be till we die  
I got an injection  
Of fear from the abduction  
My best friend thinks I'm just telling lies  
Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
I'm not like you  
Dark and scary, ordinary, explanation  
Information, nice to know ya, paranoia  
Where's my mother, biofather  
Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
Twelve majestic lies**

Cten grinned. "That was good! Okay, have we tortured her enough?" Dib thought for a second. "Yeah. I think she just might kill me when we get home, I have to go anyway, it's almost time for dinner." "Has your dad even noticed you're an Irken?" "What do you think?" "I guess not, he never did pay much attention."


	19. The Invitation Breakout

Me: Sorry guys, I totally forgot about this fic! jk! I've just been a bit busy on... other sites...

Char: In other words she's been procrastinating.

Me: Have not!

Zena: You've been too busy talking to your boyfriend on iScribble!

Me: WAS NOT!

Sam: Ya-huh!

Me: Fine, I cave. I don't have the time to argue with you.

Trek: Just start the chapter already!

Me: Fine!

___**The Invitation Bust Out!**_

Cten ran out of the Middle Skool doors and ran up to Trek, who was waiting outside in her fox disguise. Trek just crossed her arms as Cten shoved a piece of paper in her face. "Cten!" Trek screamed as she snatched the paper from her hand. As Trek read the invitation, Sam was literally rubbing her own invitation in Zim's face. Sam ran over to Zena and screamed in her face. "I'M GOING TO A PARTAY!" "Whoo!" Zena yelled in response. Cten calmed down for a second. "Has anyone seen Char?" The group looked around. "I'll call her on her cell." Said Sam as she pulled out her cell phone. "Okay, while she's do-" started Cten, but was soon cut off by Sam, screaming into her phone. "HI CHAR! IT'S ME SAM! ...oh...uh-huh...okay... BYE-BYE!" Everybody looked at Sam as if to say 'well..?' "Why are you all looking at me li- oh! Yeah, Char got detention." Sam said in her usual rushed voice. Cten just sighed and trudged off to the Skool Bus. Nemo looked at Zim, who nodded at him. They snuck back in the doors of the Skool. Sam just glanced a curious look at them then followed Cten and Zena.

Nemo and Zim snuck through the Middle Skool halls, ducking behind some lockers to hide from the occasional teacher. They finally scurried into the guys' bathroom that was across from the detention hall. Zim sat on the floor, his back against the sea foam green tiled walls. He grabbed his cell phone and texts 'c u in the closet'. "When did everybody get cell phones?" Nemo asked, irritation in his voice. Zim's simple answer was: "Irkmas." (Irkmas is the Irken version of Christmas. I was gonna make an Irkmas chappie but, it's sorta too late for that. Lol!) Zim used his spiderlegs to take the cover off of the air vent then climbed in, disappearing into the darkness of the vent. He peered back down. "Come on!" Zim called out to Nemo, a huge grin on his face. Nemo hoisted himself up.

Char sat at the back of the room near the supply closet, hiding a manga book behind her history book. There were three knocks on the closet doo, so quiet only her and the girl next to her could hear it. They both turned around. Char smiled at raised her hand. "What Char?" Barked the teacher, Ms. Carmeno. "Can I get a pencil out of the supply closet?" asked Char, putting on the innocent-act. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Replied the teacher, obviously just wanting to get the heck outta there. The girl watched as Char grabbed her books and put them in her PAK. "Where are you goin?" asked the girl. "Um... closet?" "Your friends in there?" "Maybe... look. Don't tell Ms. Carmeno. She'll give me underground classes till the end of Hi Skool." "Only if you take me with you." "Wha- fine. You can come, just be quiet. I have to warn you my boyfriend... he's sorta a racist." "What, he hate black people?" "No.. he hates humans." "Isn't he a human?" "Uh... yeah... It's just tha- let's just go." Char said as she waited for the girl to get her backpack. They snuck into the closet to see two darks figures. "Hey, Zim. Hey bro. Thanks for the rescue." Said Char. "Why'd you bring this filthy human?" asked the first figure. "I know it's dark and I may regret this but, sis, your new friend looks H-O-T hot!" said the second figure. Char just smacked her forehead and shook her head.

They crawled out of an air vent on the roof. Nemo just stared at the girl. She had bright blue hair, beautiful hazel brown eyes, a black shirt with orange on the hems, baggy black jeans, and red converse, and a half of a 'BFF' necklace. The charm of her necklace rested on her chest. "I hope that's my necklace you're looking at." Said the girl. Char just smacked her brother upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" screamed Nemo. "You don't hit on girls! And I thought you had the hots for Zena?" "You're right. I had the hots for Zena. But she just doesn't seem to like me. Also, Zena's nothin' compared to this hottie." Said Nemo as Char just raised and invisible eyebrow, but Nemo continued. "I mean, the girl's got huge bo-" he was interrupted by the girl punching him in the face, knocking him out cold. Zim had already ran away, so it was just Nemo, Char, and the girl on the roof. "I'm Don, by the way." "Nice to meet you Don. I'm Char." Char held her hand out for Don to shake it. Don accepted it and shook it.


	20. Get Ready for the Night of Your Life

Surprised? You should be! I've found some spare time to keep writing the Invaders! Whoo hoo! BE HAPPY!

_**Get ready for the Night of Your Lives!**_

Char got out of bet and looked at her clock. 3:24...PM. Time to get ready for the party. It was Saturday, the day of Jessica's party and they'd be performing as the Invaders, just like in Elementary Skool. She opened her closet to get out some clothes when Sam jumped out, screaming, "BOO! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!! That was so fun! You ready for the party? I'm playin' drums since Ali wasn't invited! WHOO!" All of her words blurred into five seconds of 'blah blah blah'. Char, still half asleep, just blinks, a blank expression on her face. "Wha....." She said, slowly shaking her head.

"Sam!" Cten shrieked from the bathroom, purple lipstick smeared across her face. Sam just ran out of there, screaming and laughing. "Ugh!" Cten huffed, wiping off the excess lipstick.

Cten sat on the couch, waiting for the others. She had on a purple sparkly, spaghetti-strap dress that came down to her knees with a slit in the side going down to her waist. There was a knock at the door and Cten answered it. She opened the door and it revealed Don and another girl. The other girl looked exactly like Don, but different. She had blonde hair and hazel-blue eyes. Don's dress was black and it had a collar that led down to her dress, which had red sparkles. It came down half way down to her knees. She had a black tiara with red gems and red earrings, her shoes were black pumps. The other girl's dress was the same shape but it was white with pink sparkles, her tiara was silver with pink gems and pink gems for earrings. Her pumps were white too. There hair style was the same, a bun with the rest of their long, flowing hair hanging from the base of it. "Hey Cten, this is my twin sister, Melissa Aqua." Don announced. Melissa just waved shyly. "Hi, Melissa. Nice to meet you." Cten greeted then spaced out when she saw the really hot guy behind them. He had black hair with green highlights, blue green eyes, a black T-shirt with red hems on the sleeves, black jeans, and black combat boots. "Uh, that's our brother, Linux." Don said, noticing where her gaze was. Her fantasizing was interrupted when Char walked up behind Cten and smacked her upside the head. "Ow! What the he-" "You know what you did." Char replied, as if scolding a young child.

Char brushed her long black hair until it was smooth. She changed into her dress, which was black, strapless, and way to short, but she had on black boxer shorts under it. She had converse boots that came up to about an inch below her skirt. She caked on her mascara and black lipstick then up ton her sleeves. They came from her upper arm down to where they fastened between her fingers.

Sam searched through Char's closet, ripping stuff off the hangers and carelessly tossing it into a pile on the floor. Zena poked her head in. "Whatchya doin?" she asked. "I'm stealin' Char's dress so I can wear it!" Sam screeched as she found a dress she liked. It was a black Cinderella dress with a red sash that goes around her waist, tying into a large bow. Zena poked around in the pile until she found a strapless dress and a pair of black flats. "Why would Char wear flats?" Sam asked, knowing that flats were too girly for Char. "To make her look taller, _duh_!" Zena replied, sounding too sure of herself as Sam just rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm glad I'm not stupid..."

Zena stopped in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. "What is it!?" She shrieked, "Squish it! SQUISH IT!!!!" She smacked Dib on the head. "Ow! Zena! It's me, Dib!" he yelled, but it just seemed to go in one antenna and out the other because she kept shrieking. "Zena!" Cten screamed. "Eh?" Zena snapped into attention as Cten sighed and explained that the stuff they used to turn Dib into an Irken had worn off and that he was once again human. Linux realized something; they all have green skin... like aliens. He whispered something into Dib's ear and they walked outside. Zena let out a sigh of realization when she figured out that Dib was now human, not Irken. "So now he's invisible?" Zena asked, realizing Dib's absence. "No, he's-" Cten turned around and said flatly, "gone." As if on cue, Dib poked his head inside the door and said, "Uh, Cten, can I talk to you for a sec?" Cten's face showed pure confusion. "Hey! That's my face!" Zena shrieked. Cten just walked outside with Dib as Zena, Char, and Sam crowded around the front window. Cten suddenly yelled something and Dib yelled back, pushing to the ground, hard. She got up on spiderlegs and pinned him to the wall using two of them.

"Go Cten! Cut his head off! KILL THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" Sam cheered. Linux came in through the kitchen. "How'd you get in?" Don asked. "Backdoor." he replied. Cten burst through the door and sat on the couch. "You okay? What happened?" Char asked, sitting next to Cten. "That little- He dumped me!" She said, her voice breaking before bursting into tears. Linux sat on the other side of her, sitting pretty close. "You are an alien and Inter-secies relationships are pretty awkward...and gross," he explained, "but you are cute." He flashed a smile as Cten giggled. "Luckily I'm taken." _He just had to burst my tiny bubble, _Cten thought before asking, "By who?" "Jessica Wilson, the most popular girl in Skool," he replied.


	21. The Concert Contest

The Concert Contest

Cten smiled as the curtains opened, revealing a crowd of students at Jessica's Spring Break party. Jessica had rented out the Middle Skool cafeteria, auditorium, and gym (though no one knew that was possible...) Cten walked up to the mike and made a little announcement that not just grabbed Dib's attention, but it smacked him upside his over-sized head. "This next song goes out to a little backstabber that I trusted with all of my secrets, my friendship, my love, and my heart. But he just dumped it in the trashcan, so congratulations you jerk! This one's for you!" She held back the tears, though everybody could hear them in her voice, as she remembered the way he had tried to apologize and ask her to be friends on the walk from her house to the Skool. So many times she could have saved them, so many times she was mentally killing herself, so many times...

_Say your sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to_

As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you

Holdin' on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should've known  
I should've known

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
To come around

Maybe I was naive  
Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance  
My mistake I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings,  
Now I know

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
To come around

And there you are on your knees  
Beggin' for forgiveness  
Beggin' for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry.....

That I'm not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually  
Treat me well  
This is a big world  
That was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror dissapearin' now  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
To catch me now

Whoa ohhh ohhh ohhh oh  
Try and catch me now  
Ohhh  
It's too late

To catch me now.

She sighed and made another announcement. "Okay you guys, here's the part that you'll wanna hear! We are gonna have a contest tonight! I'm gonna dedicate this nextsong to someone here in the audience and if you think you know who, then go to the gym and fill out a card and put it in the jar and later tonight at 10:45 right before we go home, we'll draw out a name and if you got the answer right, you get to go on a date with the band member of your choice! Okay, here we go, and good luck!"

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Char and Cten were in the gym playing a game of one-on-one basketball. Char shoved Cten out of the way and caught the ball as Cten dropped it and scored the winning hoop. Cten got up from the floor and said rather loudly, "That's cheating!" "Whatever, I still won," Char protested. They sat on the bleachers to take a little break and watch the rest of the gang play a game of dodge ball. The teams were the girly girls (and Zim) against the tomboys (and Linux and Nemo). Char and Cten laughed when Melissa's bad aim caused Zim to get knocked out by a hard rubber dodge ball in the face. "Oops..." She gasped and was then hit in the stomach by a ball. Char and Cten got up to go help Melissa and Zim and ended up playing in the game.

Later on the stage it was time for the drawing. "Okay, guys, this is it, the time for the drawing and..." Cten fished her hand around in the drawing jar and picked out a name, "Linux....Jones....Linux?" She looked up as Linux was walking onto the stage. She dropped the microphone, her face dark blue from blushing. "Y-you... but how- Wha-" she just babbled like an idiot, running out of words to say until Linux just pulled her into a kiss. Once the kiss was done, Linux held her close to him, "Bloaty's Pizza hog? 7:00, tomorrow?" Cten just nodded as he walked away.


	22. The Worst Date Ever

_**The Worst Date Ever**_

Cten smiled as Linux arrived on his red motorcycle (though it wasn't a real one, he just rocked out a regular bike with an engine and flames). He parked it as he and Cten walked inside. They sat down at an empty booth as a waitress walked up, the waitress looked vaguely familiar. "Char?" Cten gasped. "Uh...no? What kind of pizza would you like?" Char lied. "Uh, sausage, please." Linux said. "Uh, I can't eat meat! I'm uh- a vegetarian!" Cten yelled to save herself. "Uh, okay, half sausage and half cheese." Linux corrected himself. "Coming right up!" Char said. After a few minutes of talking, another waitress arrived with their pizza. "Zena, I know it's you." Cten said in an annoyed voice. "No it's not!" She screamed. "Zena! She knows! Get out of there! Escape route nine seven forty-six alpha!" Char screamed from the background as Zena was thinking of what 'escape route nine seven forty-six alpha' was. As soon as she figured it out, she ran out of the building, screaming, arms flailing. Char just face-palmed and shook her head. Linux just had that 'wtf' look on his face.

As soon as they got done eating (which was around 9:00 because they were talking the whole time) Cten started to rub her eyes from sleepiness. "You tired?" Linux asked. "Yeah..." Cten replied, the sleepiness obvious in her voice. "Wanna crash at my place tonight?" Linux offered. Cten just nodded sleepily, accepting his offer.

When they got to Linux's house, which was actually a doublewide mobile home, Cten was so tired that she fell asleep in Linux's arms before they even got to the door. Linux just smiled and carried her bridal style to his room and sat her down on the bed then picked up his cell-phone and dialed a number. Soon, Dib's voice picked up. With that, Linux told him, "She's asleep, you can come now."

Cten slowly gained consciousness; she was tired last night. She soon realized that she wasn't in a bed anymore, she felt like she was on a hard floor. Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed that she was in a basement, and around her bare ankle, there was a chain. "What the-" she whispered to herself as she lifted the chain with one hand. She dropped it and looked around, nothing but an empty basement and a water heater. She wondered to herself, _where am I? Who did this? Why did they do it? _Cten tried to get her but was electrocuted when she tried to open her PAK. "Ten thousand volts feels good, doesn't it?" Asked a familiar voice. She looked up to see Dib there, smiling an evil smile, and right next to him was Linux, Don, and Melissa, all smiling. All except Melissa, who had a scared, unsure look on her face. "Why?" She asked, not in a scared tone, but more like in a mad tone. "Because, you didn't give me a second chance. You know, humans aren't perfect, and you stupid aliens aren't either." Dib explained. "I didn't give you a second chance because _you_ were the one who dumped _me_, you don't deserve a second chance." Cten replied, "So I don't want to hear your bull crap about _me_ not giving _you_ a second chance." "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Cten. You don't get it. It's not about me, it's about you." Dib said. "You're crazy!" Cten shouted. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Next thing you know, you're going to be dead. If you cooperate, I'll let you live, if you fight, I'll kill you, then I'll go after your precious sisters and brothers next." Dib said, offering to negotiate. "I'll never cooperate with you Dib. I trusted you and you threaten to kill me? Well, I think you better rethink that." Cten said, glaring at him. "What are you gonna do? Glare me to death?" He teased. "No, but I will make you feel guilty. Because that's the most I can do." She said, with sadness in her voice. "Well, before you sing a stupid song, then you better listen to mine!" Dib said, then he rolled a karaoke machine our from behind the water heater (don't ask me how it didn't get ruined or how it didn't explode XD). He put in a disk and turned it on.

I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say your prayers, but let the good times roll  
Incase God doesn't show  
(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball

Its always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
(one night stand, oh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, yeah, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

(they say) I only think  
in the form of crunching numbers  
in hotel rooms  
collecting page six lovers

Get me outta my mind  
Get you outta those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

(and the second one)

Love love love love love love

you were everything I wanted  
you were everything a girl could be  
then you left me broken hearted  
now you don't mean a thing to me  
all I wanted was your love love love love love love

hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you  
now that's its over I don't even know what I liked about you  
brought you around and you just brought me down  
hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you  
I really don't like you

thought that everything was perfect  
isn't that how its suppose to be  
thought you thought I was worth it  
now I think a little differently  
all I wanted was your love love love love love love

hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you  
(I really don't like you)  
now that's its over I don't even know what I liked about you  
(liked about you)  
brought you around and you just brought me down  
hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you

now that its over you cant hurt me  
now that its over you cant bring me down

oh x 12

all I wanted was your love love love love love

(hate)

hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you  
(I really don't like you)  
now that's its over I don't even know what I liked about you  
(liked about you)  
brought you around and you just brought me down (hate)  
hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you

oh x 24

I really don't like you

I really don't like you

_I really don't like you_

"Dib, I already told you, you dumped me! _I_ didn't break _your_ heart, _you_ broke _mine_!" Cten shouted. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, little Cten. When will you ever learn?" Dib said with amusement in his voice before he pushed a button on the watch, sending ten thousand volts of electricity through her PAK and her body. She screamed out in pain but Dib just laughed. "Your turn, pick a song." He said

_Remember the feelings,  
Remember the day..  
My stone heart was breaking,  
My Love Ran Away._

This Moment I knew i would be someone else.  
My love turned around and i fell...

Be My Bad Boy,  
Be My Man,  
Be My Weekend Lover,  
But don't Be My Friend.  
You Can Be My Bad Boy... But Understand.  
That I don't Need You In My Life Again.

Wont you  
Be My Bad Boy,  
Be My Man,  
Be My Weekend Lover,  
But don't Be My Friend.  
You Can Be My Bad Boy....But Understand.  
That I don't Need You Again.  
No I don't Need You Again.

Bad Boy!

You Once Made This Promise,  
To Stay By My Side.  
But After Some Time,  
You Just Pushed Me Aside.

You Never Thought That,  
A Girl Could Be Strong  
Now I Will Show You How To Go On....

Be My Bad Boy,  
Be My Man,  
Be My Weekend Lover,  
But don't Be My Friend.  
You Can Be My Bad Boy... But Understand.  
That I don't Need You In My Life Again.

Wont you  
Be My Bad Boy,  
Be My Man,  
Be My Weekend Lover,  
But don't Be My Friend.  
You Can Be My Bad Boy....But Understand.  
That I don't Need You Again.  
No I don't Need You Again.


	23. Dib's Insanity Continues

_**Dib's Insanity Continues**_

"Cute, Cten. Very cute." Dib commented on her song. "Bite me!" She screamed at him, her antennae jerking along with her head to put emphasis on the anger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Cten, you never learn." He pushed the button again as she screamed out in pain, causing Melissa to flinch. Melissa covered her ears as the others laughed evilly. "Hey, what happens when you turn the voltage up and hold the button down?" Linux asked. "I don't know," Dib smirked as he turned the voltage dial up to maximum, 3000, "let's find out!" Don giggled an evil giggle while Melissa just mouthed "no". Dib held down the button, sending twice as many volts as the last time, causing Cten to scream louder. Soon, Cten couldn't take the pain and Melissa couldn't take the sight of someone in that much pain, and they both passed out, the other's laughter echoing in the nothingness of their dreams as if mocking them.

Cten sat up, looking around. The basement was empty except for a shaking, scared to death Melissa in the other corner on the other side of the room. Cten just sighed when she realized Melissa was scared of her. "Look, I'm not going to kill you, Cten paused to think, then continued, "Yet. Right now, I'm after Dib." She continued in a much friendlier tone, "So, I guess this can give us a chance to 'girl-talk'. You like music?" Cten smiled warmly, ignoring the blood that was dripping from her mouth. Melissa gave her a strange look and then answered shyly, "Y-yeah..."

Zim stood in front of the computer in the lab, attempting to send Cten another transmission...for the tenth time. "Crap! Something's jamming the signal!" then he thought of an idea. He grabbed his cell phone from Gir and sat on the other side of the lab. He scrolled down through the names until he found the 'Dib-Human'. He pushed the talk button and began to pace back and forth. It was six long rings until he picked up and answered, "Hey Zim." There was laughing in the background. "Hi, Dib, "Zim greeted half-heartedly, "Have you seen Cten?" Dib paused, "Yeah.....about that...." His voice kinda trailed off. It was then when Zim lost his temper, "Dib! WHERE IS SHE?! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOU A-" His rampage was cut off by Dib explaining it, "I have her locked up in my basement, torturing her painfully until she apologizes to me." Zim scoffed, "She'd die before she did that. She has so much pride it's too big to swallow." Dib scoffed back, "No, you're thinking of yourself." Then the line went dead. Zim turned around to com efface to face with another Irken. "Gah!" She screamed as the other Irken squealed,  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" while vigorously waving her hand in his face. Zim stepped back to see who she was. She had curly antennae with a large niche in the right one, pink eyes with a scar on her left eye. Her pink invader uniform had a yellow Irken symbol on it, with yellow triangular cuffs around her shoulders and neck. She had black tights and pink converse boots with yellow shoelaces. She grinned then squealed again. "Uh....hi?" Zim said, no knowing what to think of the sudden appearance of this strange Irken. "I'M NOVA!" She squeaked. "Uh...yeah... I'm Zim," he replied, "Think you could do something for me?"


	24. So, What's New?

"Got any fives?" Cten asked, holding only three cards. "Fine," Melissa grumbled, handing Cten a card from her hand. Cten paired that card with one from her hand and set it aside, reducing her hand to only two cards, as opposed to Melissa's six. "Got any twos?" Melissa asked hopefully. "Go. Fish." Cten smirked. Melissa sighed and reached for the pile of cards between them when the wall exploded, revealing a tunnel, Nova doing a heroic pose, and a SIR unit who had a drill for her right hand. The drill collapsed and folded together retracting back into the SIR's wrist as a hand popped out and twisted into place. "Uh, and you are..." Cten asked, annoyed that they interrupted just as Cten was about to win. "I'm Nova," The hyper Irken announced, then she pointed to the SIR unit, "and this is Trigger! Tek took too long, so I left him behind. He's my boyfriend. We came to rescue you!" Nova squeaked in excitement, while Melissa squeak in fear. "He's coming!" Melissa screamed pointing to the door to the basement. Trigger's left hand quickly transformed into a buzz saw and sparks flew as she tried to saw through the chains. "Hello, and what do you think you're doing?" an evil voice asked. Cten looked up with scared puppy-dog eyes. Trigger kept trying to break through the chain until Dib shut her off by shooting her with a gun that send out waves that can deactivate anything. "Run!" Cten screamed at Nova, who was frozen with fear, whimpering. She skittered back to the tunnel screaming before Dib grabbed her foot and started to drag her out. She started to fight him by clawing deeper into the tunnel, screaming, "Tek! Help me!" She seemed to have finally grabbed onto something in the tunnel, and it was pulling back. "Melissa! Help me!" Dib grunted as his heels slowly dragged toward the tunnel. Melissa hesitated then pulled Nova's other foot. They successfully pulled her out along with another Irken. He was male with dark blue eyes, a black t-shirt over a think gray long-sleeved shirt. He had dark blue jeans, big black skater shoes, and a scared Nova clutched onto him. "Gotcha" Dib sneered.


	25. Horrible

_**Horrible...**_

Cten tensed up. "What have I done?" She turned around to run, but was blocked by a terrified Linux and a shocked, but ready to fight, Don. "I-I-I..." Cten tried to search for the right words, but gave up when se realized: There weren't any. Don pushed Cten out of the way and put two fingers on Dib's wrist. She looked up at Cten, "Congrats, freak. He's dead. Are you happy?" "I-" "Rhetorical question." And with that, Don walked away. "Linux," she commanded, "Come home. Cten," she turned to Cten with a sad look on her face, "go home." Linux ran after his sister, hugging his Mr. Ducky. (Mr. Ducky was supersonicgirl's idea.)

Cten threw herself in the front door to the Home Base. "Guys!" she yelled. Nova and Tek looked up from snuggling on the couch. "How did you-" Cten started, but just shook it off. "Zim!" she yelled, "Where's Zim?" Sam popped out of the cabinet above the kitchen counter. "Now where Char is," she said with a mouth full of waffles, "I can tell you that." She swallowed them then started to choke. During her coughing spree, she fell out of the cabinet, to the ground six feet below. When she hit the floor, the piece of waffle responsible for her choking flew out of her mouth and stuck to Cten's face. "Thank you, Sam," Cten growled. Then she heard the screaming.

(A/N: If I didn't write this next part in script form, it would get confusing. ^^;)

Upstairs

Zim: What now?!

Char: My iPod's missing!

Zim: And that's my fault, _how_?

Tae: *walks up* STOP FIGHTING!

Mae: Please!

Char: *to Zim* YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!

Tae: Speaking of full of herself, here's Ali.

Ali: Uh, excuse me?!

Tae: You heard me, or is the layer of blonde in the way?

Nemo: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!

Char: Make me!

Tae: _I_ will!

Mae: Tae!

Ali: Shut up, Mae!

Tae: Don't tell her to shut up!

Ali: I can tell her anything I want!

Mae: *sobbing*

Sam: What the hell's going on?

Trek: They're. All. Fighting.

Kiwi: Go away Kiki!

Kiki: NO!

Kiwi: *pulls out her lasers*

Kiki: NO!

Ali: Yo face!

Tae: Yo mama!

Cten: Hey!

Char: Nemo! You have demonic powers! KILL THEM ALL!

Nemo: I DON'T HAVE DEMONIC POWERS, _WOMAN_!

Tae: Someone's full of herself. *bra-straps Ali*

(A/N: I've been bra-strapped before, it hurts!)

Ali: *shrieks*

Mae: *still sobbing*

Tae: Mae! Get up and fight!

Ali: Yeah, crybaby!

Mae: *runs away screaming*

They all continued to fight 'til the evil laughter of a familiar person interrupted them. "Master!" Nova squealed in happiness. "What?!" Everyone asked simultaneously. Nova clinked to Tak's leg as she walked in. "Yes, it is I. Happy to see me, I suppose?" Tak asked sarcastically. "But- You- How- What?!?!" Zim spazzed. "Nova," Tak ordered, "Did you plant the bomb?" everyone gasped as Nova nodded her head. "Have fun, "Tak said, "You have about an hour to live, unless you can find the bomb and disable it, or find a way to escape." Then Tak and Nova were teleported out. "What just happened?" Cten asked. "I think-" Zim started, but was then cut of by Char saying, "No you don't."


	26. So The Drama

_**So The Drama: Part 1**_

"Stupid Tak!" Char screamed as she kicked the front door, which was locked. "What are we going to do now?" asked Zena. "KOOL! A BOMB!" Sam screamed. "Sam," Cten corrected, "That's not cool, it's dangerous." They heard screaming and looked over to see Jude freaking out. "Eh....." Char started. "Just ignore him for now, we've got bigger problems." Cten said. "What if we broke a window?" Tek asked. Zim's eyes widened, "I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!!!!!" "That's impossible anyway," Cten said, "the windows are indestructible." "Ugh," Zim scoffed, "who's dumb idea was that?" Tae held her sister protectively and whispered into her antennae, "It's gonna be okay, Mae. We're not gonna explode." Then Cten added, " Unless we don't find a way outta here." "Shut up Cten!" Tae shouted back. "A-are you s-sure...?" Mae asked, her voice quivering in fear. "I'm sure, Mae." Tae said, trying to be strong. "I believe you Tae," Mae said, huddling tighter to her sister. Tears spilled out of Tae's eyes as she held her sister closer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Jude screamed, falling onto the floor. Everyone stared at him as he got up and said, "Okay, I'm calm." "Hey," Zim asked, "where's Char?" "Dead?" Zena suggested. "I'm up here!" Char called from the air vents above them. "I was right," Zena said, "she's in heaven!" "No, Zena," Char said, "unline you crybabies, I'm actually_ trying_ to find a way out!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zim asked, "GET DOWN!" "I'm not crying....." Zena said sadly. "I only freaked out once..." Jude said. "Good job, Jude..." Tek said sarcastically. Just then Linux poked his head down from the vent, "Hello, Irken people!" "LINUZ?!?!?!" Cten asked incredulously, "HOW'D YOU GET IN?!?!??" "Um..." Linux said, unsure of how do answer, "by myself?" Cten facepalmed as Tek just said, "Oh, good answer." "Ugh, I meant," Cten corrected, "_where'd_ you get in from." "The top of the roof," Linux answered. "That's it!" Cten cheered, "That's how we get out!" "Through the roof? Come on guys!" Zim shoved Linux out of the way, "Linux! Move!" After that, everyone helps each other out, all except for Tek. "Zena, hurry up," he said. "Aren't you coming?" Zena asked. "After everyone else." Tek said.

Once what they thought was all of them were outside, Zim noticed someone missing. "Where's Char?" Zim asked. "I'm still inside the vents," she called, "I'M STUCK DAMMIT!" Zena finally crawled out of the vents, and alarmed look on her face. "Zim," she cried, "Char is stuck and the bomb is about to go off!" "Oh my God, I have to go in for her," Zim said and ran back into the house. He was followed by Cten and Sam. "Char," Zim called out, "Where are you?" Then a faint voice answered, "Over here, all the way across the house."

Soon they found her, the chain on her boots were caught on a vent. "Char," Zim asked in a worried tone, "what happened?" "My leg, it's caught. I can't get it undone." Zim pulled out a laser and tried to cut through it, but it was going slow. Then the computer warned, "One minute until bomb detonation." "Just get out!" Char screamed, "GO WITHOUT ME!" "I'm not gonna do that!" Zim screamed back at her. "Why not?!" Char asked over the blaring alarms. "Because!" He answered, still trying to cut the chains. "Maybe.......we should listen to her," Cten suggested. Then the computer announced the thirty second mark. "JUST GO!" Char ordered, and Cten and Sam obeyed, skittering out like bunnies chased by a predator. Zim gave up and kissed Char, "Goodbye, Char..." And with a single tear down her cheek, she whispered goodbye to him too. He kissed her one more time before leaving.

Outside, they tried to call roll. "Where's Tek?!?!!?!" Cten asked worriedly, but it was too late, and the house exploded. "DAMN IT!!!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs before crying and punching the soft grass in rage. "Eh..." Cten asked, "Who all was in there...?" "Kiki?" Zena asked. "Tek, Char, and Nemo" Kiki replied. "...oh no..." Zena gasped in sorrow. "Aw man..." was all that Jude could say as Mae and Tae cried into each other's shoulder. Cten just stared at the house, or what was left of it. It was all rubble, lab and all. Linux just stared at all of the Irkens and all that came out of his mouth was, "Man...that totally...sucks...dude..." Even Linux could barely keep himself from crying. "Why?" Zim asked himself, still crying, "Why Char?" Cten just got up and walked into the rubble of the house, and lifted a large piece of metal. Zena ran over and helped Cten, wondering what she was doing. "Oh my God..." Cten whispered as she saw Ali's body, then she got down on her knees and started crying. Sam and Zena gathered around Cten, feeling her pain. Though soon, Cten felt Ali breathing. She called to Ali, "Ali? Ali! Ali, you're alive! Zim! Come here!" Zim ran over there as fast as he could, "Wh-What?" "She's still alive," Cten cheered, holding Ali close, "my baby's alive!" Ali's eye's opened slightly, "M-Mom?" "It's okay, baby, you'll be okay." In the background you could hear Sam, Zena, and Kiki cheering, "She's alive!" "M-My arm hurts," Ali whimpered, "I'm scared..." Cten looked down at Ali's arm, it was practically torn to pieces. "Zim," Cten asked, "what do we do about her arm?" "Well," Zim said, picking up Ali, "we fix it." Then he walked away with her.


	27. So What Now?

"So what now?" Jude asked. "We look for survivors," Sam said, once in her life, not sure what to do. "I'm gonna go with Sam to look for survivors," Cten told Zena. "me too!" Kiki squealed, following Sam and Cten. Cten lifts a large piece of rubble to reveal a bloody Char, piece of scrap metal stuck to the chain on her boot. Cten just got down on her knees and cried. Sam just walks over and puts her arm around Cten, trying not to cry herself. "Poor Char," Kiki said, about to burst into tears, "I liked her, she was cool." She then started to cry. "Now who am I gonna annoy?" Sam asked between her sobs. Once Sam finally calmed down, she said, "I think we should tell Zim." Kiki nodded, wiped her tears and got up. Cten just continued to cry over Char.

"Come on, Linux," Zena called to Linux. "Whoa, hi," Linux said, "where are we going?" "To find Tak..." Zena answered. "AWESOME," Linux yelled, "are we gonna shoot her in the leg!??!?!"

"We found Char," Sam announced to Zim, who was still standing in the rubble, holding Ali, "you might wanna-" "No," Zim said firmly, then in a softer tone, "I want to remember her the way she was..." Then he walked off with Ali. Sam just collapsed to her knees and continued to cry.

"Are you okay, Mae?" Tae asked her sister. "I'm fine," Mae answered, trying to be strong and hugged her sister, "What about you?" "I-I'm fine..." Tae fibbed, hugging her sister back. "I'm glad we didn't explode, Tae," Mae sighed. "Me too, Mae, me too." Tae hugged her sister closer. Tae then started to cry, causing Mae to cry too.

"You okay, Kat?" Jude called, jogging towards her. Kat stood up and nodded. "I guess we need a new place to live then, huh?" Jude asked. Kiki looked around, "Where?" she asked. She suddenly ran off.

Meanwhile, Linux knew that Don was hanging around outside their house, which was just a couple of blocks away from the Irkens' house, yet they didn't hear the explosion. "Don! DONALENA!" Linux called, "...dang it, where is that girl?" "MELISSA!...um...Don...again..." Don sprinted past what used to be a house to tell her sister, she ran into their room, panting and sweating from running, but she didn't care. "Don?" Melissa asked. "Melissa!" Don gasped. "The aliens' house," she took a raspy breath, "exploded!" "What?!?!?!" Melissa shrieked, "Are they okay???" Linux walked up to stand in the doorway. "Hello, brother talking! Hi, Linux in the house," Linux tried to get their attention, "PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" "Some of them are dead!" Don said, ignoring Linux, who was waving like an idiot. "Shut up, David!" Don yelled at her annoying stupid brother. "IT'S LINUX!" Linux yelled back, hating to be called by his real name. "Whatever," Don sassed back, "I can call you whatever I want to!" Melissa ran out of the house to find Cten. "Ok," Linux sighed, "there goes one sister. GET BACK HERE!" He tried to call Melissa back, but ended up making Don leave. "Okay," Linux sighed, "there goes the other one..."

Melissa finally found Cten, still crying. "Cten!" she called, "What happened?" "T-Tak!" Cten sobbed. "Oh Cten," Melissa said, sympathetically, "I'm soooo sorry!" Cten sighed, "I-It's not your fault, Mel..." Cten gasped from crying too much, "d-don't be sorry." "Will you two LISTEN TO ME NOW!?!?" Linux yelled. "What?!?!" Cten, Melissa, and Don all yelled at the same time. "Zena went to find Tak," Linux explained, "and we all know Zena isn't the brightest one and is gonna get herself killed SO!" he took a breath, "I suggest we follow her RIGHT?!?!" "Zena went after Tak?!" Cten asked, to make sure she wasn't hearing things. "I told you she was stupid," Trek said. "We have to go get her!" Sam exclaimed. "Finally people listen," Linux said. "Thanks for telling us, Mel!" Sam patted Melissa on the head. "I-you know what?" Linux gave up "Never mind." Cten pulled out a communicator from her PAK, "Zena? Zena! Come in!," She called, "DANGIT GIRL, PICK UP YOUR COM!" "What about Nova?" Sam asked, "Do you think she's with Tak, or watching us?" Sam went on guard duty just in case. "Whoa," Linux said, "you mean, someone's watching us, like that song? I always feel like somebody's watching me!" Cten tapped the communicator, "Zena! PICK UP THIS COMMUNICATOR NOW!" "LEMME TRY!" Sam complained. Cten sighed and handed Sam the communicator, "You try," Cten warned, "but it'll probably not work." "Zena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, "ANSWER THE MESSAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Well," Jude asked, "is she answering?" "She doesn't want to..." Kiki said. "Why not?" Cten asked. Sam started to get the signal back by puling on the communicator. "Sam! STOP PULLING ON IT! IT'S STILL ATTATCHED TO MY PAK! OW!" Cten screamed in pain, "OW! Sam! DAMMIT!" Sam just ignored Cten, then stopped. "It's no use," Sam said. "Naw," Cten said sarcastically, "ya think?" Sam let go of Cten's communicator as it slid back into her PAK. "Thank you," Cten said annoyed. "So, what should we do?" Linux asked. "We can track her using her PAK?" Sam asked, "like a GPS?" "We could..............." Cten said, "IF THE LAB WASN'T BLOWN UP!" "Oh, sorry..." Sam apologized. Linux got out the thing he was famous for, his Linux computer! "Try this, I can track her with it," Linux said, turning on her computer, "because Linux computers are so awesome and you can find anything with their high speed internet!" Cten just took the computer, plugging in a small device and a map popped up on the screen. "Yay!" Sam cheered, "I'm smart!" Cten did a few more clicks and a blinking red dot labeled Zena popped up on the screen. "I found her," Cten said, "she's in space. Wait, how'd she get there? The Voots were destroyed in the explosion!" "I MADE HER ONE!" Linux cheered. "YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Cten screamed, giving Linux that 'you're so stupid' look. "Cause she said so and Dib is dead, so I'm like 'you know, who cares?'" Linux explained, "....why that face?" "Do you have a jet-pack?" Cten asked. "Um...no..." Linux said. "YOU LIE!" Zim screamed, pointing an accusing finger, resorting to his old self. "I REFUSE!" Linux screamed back, "...........yeah ok, I do." Linux gave them a jetpack, "Push the button and you fly!" Cten took the jet-pack, held it for a second, then held it out to Zim, "........Zim, you take it. I know you have some unfinished business with Tak." "Oh yes," Zim said taking the jet-pack, "yes I do." "What about the rest of you guys?" Linux asked. "I guess we'll just have to make do with what we do have," Cten said emotionally, "........each other." "Lame," Linux coughed. Cten just punched him in the eye. "OUCH! MY FAT EYE!" he screamed. "Good luck, bro!" Cten waved as Zim took off in the jetpack. "I think we should give Char, Nemo, and Tek a proper burial..." Cten said, sadly. "Yeah..." Sam sniffled. "I agree..." Jude....agreed. "I'll get Char, you guys try to find Nemo and Tek. Cten gets Char's body and goes to a large empty spot in the yard and started to dig a hole. Linux joined her and started to sing, "Digging a hole, digging a hole, digging a hole..." "Shut up, Linux." Cten ordered. Cten laid Char's dead body in the hole as Sam laid Nemo's body in the hole next to her. "Have you found Tek?" Sam asked. "No," Cten answered, "not yet. Trek!" Trek ran up and saluted, "Yes, mistress?" "Go find Tek," Cten ordered. "Yes ma'am," Trek said, walking away to find Tek. Once she found him she grabbed his hand, trying to drag him over to Cten, he doesn't budge. "Ugh! Did they ever think that he's about five times my size?" Trek complained, still straining to get Tek up.

Sam and Cten started to cry again. "No one should have died!" Sam sobbed. "I know, Sam," Cten comforted, "we all should've gotten out..." "Tak has gone too far." Jude said, not his mellow self anymore, now he was dead serious. "Totally!" Sam shrieked, "She should die too!" "No one deserves to die," Cten said, motherly, trying to be the strong one, "though she should be punished." "YES! MY WAY! SHE SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Sam laughed evilly. "Okay, Sam," Jude said, a little scared, "just stay calm..."

Trek was still trying to get Tek up. "How much food did this guy EAT?!?!?!" she complained, once again.

"Ugh, my head hurts from crying too much." Sam said, with a slight laugh. "I think we should all just calm down for a little while," Cten said, still in motherly mode. "...and fill up these holes..." Linux said. Sam sneaked away to let Linux do his job and Cten follows him. "Where are we going?" Cten asked. "Away from here," Sam answered, "let's go somewhere fun!"

Cten heard her communicator's ringtone for Zim, Hate by Plain White T's. She answered it, "Hey, Zim, did you find her?" Sam waved in the background like a maniac. "No, I didn't, this ship is big..." he noticed Sam looking like an idiot, "yes, yes, hi Sam." "HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed. "Sam," Cten warned, "calm down." "Ok..." Sam sighed, then she gave Cten bunny ears. "Okay, Zim, let me know when you find her," Cten said, then warned him, "and try not to get caught." "How's everyone where you are?" Zim asked. "We're burying Char, Tek, and Nemo," Cten answered, then added, "We'll save the funeral for when you get back." "Alright," Zim replied, "hopefully we won't need to bury another Irken..." "God, I hope not." Cten said. She heard Zena scream in the background of the communicator as Sam gave her antlers, "I heard Zena!" Sam spazzed, "HI Zena!" "Hello, Zim," Tak said in the background, "looking for something?" Tak jerked Zena around the corner and pointed a laser gun at her head. "HI TAK!" Sam squealed. "Tak!" Zim yelled, his voice full of vengeance, "You'll pay for what you've done!" "Oh really?" Tak said, full of confidence, "I believe it is you who will pay. Nova! Attack!" Zim just stood there like 'what the hell' and was then tackled by Nova. Sam munched on popcorn, watching the whole thing on the communicator like it was TV. "Zim!" Cten screamed at the communicator, "GET OUT OF THERE!" But she didn't know if he heard it because the communicator suddenly went static.

"Zim!" Zena screamed, starting to get pissed off. "AHHH! GET IT OFF!" Zim screamed, trying to fight Nova back, but obviously failing. "The more you fight her, Zim," Tak said, shooting Zena in the arm, enjoying her scream, "the more I shoot Zena." Zim waited for a second, then got the look of defeat, "Alright, I give up." "Good boy," Tak said sarcastically, treating him like a dog, "Nova! Take them to the prison cell!" "Gladly," Nova said, jerking Zim and Zena by the arms, taking them to the prison. She threw them in as roughly as she could, slamming them against the cold metal wall, "Now you be good little Irkens," she said sweetly, but then her voice got a little insane, "AND KEEP QUIET!" Tak walked in and smirked at them, "Now," she said to get to Zim's head, "to get rid of that snobby little princess!" "NO!" Zim screamed, running up to the bars and wrapping his hands around them, "Not Cten!" "Yes..." Tak said, enjoying their pain, "your precious sister." "Agh!" Zim screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU TAK!" "She will be savored. I will not kill her right away, but torture and watch her die slowly..." she turned around to walk out, but stopped half way to the door and turned her head back, "and you'll be there to watch the whole thing. Haha, it'll be delicious." Zim just turned and started punching the wall as Zena just sat there, wide-eyed. Nova giggle-snorted evilly insane before following Tak out the door.


	28. New Moves

"Where is he?" Cten asked herself, becoming impatient. She was sitting in an alley drinking a milkshake with Sam. "I don't know," Sam answered; not realizing Cten was talking to herself. "I hope he's okay..." Cten said, Sam nodded in agreement. Suddenly a shadow blocked the little light coming into the alley. "Miss me?" the shadow asked, a smaller figure standing next to her, giggling insanely. "Calm down, my little apprentice," the shadow told the smaller figure, "you will get your chance." "Tak! HIII!" Sam screamed, waving like crazy. "Shut up..." Nova hissed back at Sam. "Sam, run!" Cten pushed Sam, but Sam wouldn't budge. "No," Sam said firmly, with a small smile, "I'll stay with ya, Cten." "Can I go after the annoying one?" Nova asked Tak. "Go, Nova," Tak answered calmly, seeing Cten charging towards her. "I'll take the princess." Nova attacked Sam as Sam just cheered, "YAY! I get to wrestle!" Just as Cten was about to tackle Tak, Tak just lifted her gun and aimed it at Cten's head. Cten froze just as the gun barely touched her forehead. "You move," Tak warned, "you die." "Tak, you're a bitch." Cten said, her words just full of hate, bitterness, and anger. Tak put handcuffs on Cten and looked up to check if Nova had gotten Sam yet. Nova suddenly pinned Sam to the ground. "It's MY turn to win!" Sam squealed cheerfully, thinking this was a game. Sam pushed Nova over and pinned her down, Nova screaming and thrashing in rage. Tak dragged Cten to the ship, but stopped in the door and called out, "Nova, I'll be waiting in the ship." Sam handcuffed Nova, then started to flex her muscles for no reason. Nova just squirmed and jumped up, kicking Sam in the face, knocking her out. "Idiot," Nova muttered before dragging her back into the ship with Cten.

Sam muttered in her sleep, "I love wrestling...." then woke up to the sounds of Zim and Zena talking. "Look what you've done, Zena!" Zim said angrily. "Sh! I have a plan." Zena said, getting Zim to be quiet. "Oh God, we're doomed." Zim said, scared of Zena's plan. "No," Zena argued, "I'm serious!" "I love plans!" Sam squealed, "...what is the plan?" "We fight fire with fire!" Zena answered. "How, Zena?" Zim asked. "Heh, heh, heh," Zena laughed and smiled evilly, "you'll see..."

Cten knows she's on Tak's ship, she knows her arms and legs are tied to each corner of a rectangular metal table, she knows she's going to die. She slowly wakes up, but is smart enough to keep her eyes closed. "Tak," she heard Nova report, "they're awake" "Nova," Tak replied, "go get the others to witness the death of the princess." Nova nodded and walked out. "I may die today," Cten said, breaking the silence, "but I'll surely die with pride." "Uh-huh," Tak said, not really caring about what Cten thinks, "keep telling yourself that."

"Alright you idiots," Nova said, putting handcuffs on Zim. "Hi Nova!" Sam squealed as Nova put handcuffs on her, "We sure had fun wrestling!!! But I lost..." Nova just rolled her eyes and moved on to Zena. "And now for you," Nova took the handcuffs off her belt. "Haha," Zena laughed, then waved, "bye!" And with that bye, Zena just disappears. "Oh," Nova said to herself, "that's not good...." Zim smirked and Sam grinned. "TAK!" Nova called.

"Tak," Cten asked, calmly trying to start a conversation, "why are you doing this?" "Because," Tak answered, "I was supposed to be the Invader of Earth." "What does that have to do with me?" Cten asked. Suddenly Nova burst through the door, "Tak! The girl is gone!" "What??!" Tak exclaimed, "How?" "She just disappeared in the cell!" Nova tried to explain. "That's Zena for ya." Cten smirked. "What the-?" Tak asked, confused as Cten laughed. "Nova, go find her," Tak ordered, "I'll have to kill Cten without her." Then suddenly, over the intercom, Zena's voice was heard. "Haha, call me an idiot, huh? Blow up my friends huh? I'll show you Tak!" "Now, Nova!" Tak ordered, "Go find her and kill her on sight!" she turns to Cten, holding the knife, "and now for you, Princess." Cten just rolled her eyes, "I have a name, you know." Zim suddenly jumped and hit Nova in the head, knocking her out. He then jumped in front of Tak. "How'd you get out of your handcuffs?!?!" Tak screamed. While all of this, Zena was undoing the buckles that held Cten's arms and legs. "Every time you interfere," Tak stabbed Cten in the leg before she could even get off the table, "she gets stabbed!" Cten screamed in pain, and fell off the table to the cold floor, clutching her leg. The fall had lodged the knife farther into her leg, causing her to scream louder. Tak pulled out another knife and threw it at Cten, and it hit her in the shoulder, and was stuck pretty deep. Tak smirked as Cten screamed louder. That pissed Zim off, "NOBODY! HURTS! MY! SISTER!" with every word, he punched Tak in the face, harder every time. "Cten!!!" Sam screamed, running over to her, "Get on my back!" "I can't," Cten screamed, "it hurts too much!" Soon over the intercom, Linux's voice came up, "Hi, this is your captain speaking, please leave because you'll totally explode in like, two minutes!" Sam picks up Cten and runs out of the room and down a random hallway, with Zim and Zena following closely. Suddenly a cage falls right on top of Sam, Cten, and Zim. Nova stood outside the cage and laughed. Suddenly, Nova was attacked by Zena. "DIE!" she screamed, scratching Nova's face, which only pissed Nova off. Nova stabbed Zena in the side, but she fights the pain and tackles Nova. "C-Cten, give me your hand..." Zena said, weakly. Cten obeyed and took Zena's hand. "S-Sam, come on, give me your hand too," Zena rushed, "hurry!" Sam took Zena's other hand, then Zena transported them out of there, leaving Nova to fight with herself. "I WI-" Nova stops fighting, "SON OF A-"

Sam was carrying Cten, who was passed out, practically bled to death, but was miraculously still alive. Zena fell to her knees, "Sam, hurry and get her into Linux's ship, he'll know how to save her...I'll get Zim..." Sam picked up Cten and ran her to Linux. Linux took off his shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding leg, and then picked up his jacket off a table and wrapped it around her shoulder. "And we're off!" Linux pushed a few buttons and his ship took off. "Do you think Zena and Zim will be ok?" Sam asked. "I guess," Linux answered, "not sure, we need to focus on how to get more blood into Cten..." "OK!" Sam shrieked, "How?" "I know!" Linux said, "DON GET IN HERE WITH THE blood...stuff...Sam five me your arm." Sam got a paranoid look on her face, ".....................why?" "Because I freaking said!" Linux snapped back, "DON HURRY UP!" "What are you gonna do with my arm?!" Sam screamed as Don came with a thing that looked like an IV but it had two tube things coming out of each side, "Here, jeez, stop nagging me, dude!" Linux put one needle in Sam's arm and the other in Cten's. "Cool! We're blood sisters!" Sam yelled "But what if I have the wrong blood type and Cten dies?" "Not with the latest Linux Blood Bank!" Linux announced like he was Billy Mayes (the Oxi Clean guy), "See, the blood goes through this squishy bag here, which changes the blood type to fit the person! MUAHAHAHAH! IT'S GENIUS!" "I didn't know you were smart enough to do something like that..." Don said sarcastically. "I stole it from Dib," Linux explained. Sam poked the bag. "DON'T POKE THE BAG!" Linux yelled. "I wasn't poking it....." Sam said, another paranoid look on her face. "Don," Linux said, "make sure she doesn't poke the bag please." "Whatever," Don said, too busy listening to her iPod to listen to her brother. Sam wanted to poke the bag soooo badly, "POKE!" she screamed, jabbing the bag with her finger. "I SAID NO WITH THE POKE!" Linux scolded. "BUT IT'S SOOOOOO SQUISHY!!!!!!" Sam argued. "POKE IT AN DYOU BOTH DIE!" Linux yelled back. Sam just waited a while, then, five minutes later, she poked the bag a lot of times rapidly and then the bag started to squirt blood. "DON DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed. "Don what?" Don asked, confused. Linux just held her hand down, "That's......enough." "Am I gonna die now?" Sam asked. "No," Linux answered, "I lied." "Aww, but if I died, then I could have been with Char and annoyed her for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever...." Sam said, continuing with the 'evers', then she forgot to breathe and started to choke. "What's wrong with you?" Linux asked, "BREATHE YOU!" Sam still continued to say ever while she was choking. "Just breathe! Agh, where's Zena? Did she forget her own plan?" Linux complained, then muttered, "leaving me here with this..." Sam then passed out and started to breathe, still saying 'ever' in her sleep.

"One minute left," Zim warned Tak, "are you gonna retreat or what?" "Never," Tak said, firmly. Zim collapsed to his knees and dropped the knife, too tired from all the fighting to continue. "Aww, Zim all tuckered out?" Tak asked, lifting up her own knife, "What a shame." "Mistress," Nova called, running back into the room, "they're all gone!" "Well go find them!" Tak ordered, stabbing Zim. Zim yelled and shot Tak in the leg. "AAAAAAAUGH! SON OF A!" she screamed. Zena appeared behind Zim and hugged him, "Keep the knife in so it won't bleed." With that she disappeared with Zim, back to Linux's ship. "Tak...I think we should leave before the bomb goes off....NOW!" Nova screeched. "Okay, to the escape pod!" When they reached the escape pod, they found out it was missing. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE ESCAPE POD?!?!?!" Nova just froze, staring at the empty spot where the escape pod was supposed to be, "...oh shit...." "Well, if we're gonna die, I wanna tell Zim something." Tak got out her communicator, "Zim?" she asked. "Agh, what?" Zim answered with an annoyed look on his face. "I actually do love you." She confessed. ".........what the..........?" Zim was stunned. "I-I don't' know why I did al the things I did, I guess love makes you do crazy things." "Wow," Nova said, "didn't see that coming..." "You're insane Tak," Zim replied to that comment. ".....WE'RE GONN ABLOW UP, AND YOUR'E CONFESSING LOVE?!?!" Nova screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" "I know you hate me, Zim," Tak sighed, "but I will always love you." Just then, the ship exploded.

"Alrighty, Cten should be fine now." Linux said, putting a Band-Aid on Sam's arm. "Cten," Sam screamed, shaking Cten very hard, "wake up! I got a Band-Aid!" "Kyaaaaaah!" Cten shrieked, "STOP SHAKIN GME!" "Hey, sis!" Zim shouted. "LOOKIT MAH BAND-AID!" Sam screamed. Cten looked at Sam's rainbow Band-Aid, "That's nice..." "It's for keeping you alive!" "Good job, Sam," Zim said, unenthusiastically. "Now we're blood sisters," Sam screamed while hugging Cten, "I'm glad you're okay!" "Everyone is, Sam..." Zim said with a slight smile. Sam hugged Zim too. "Sam....let go...." Zim said. "I'm glad everyone is okay!" Sam shrieked, letting go of Zim. "I heard what Tak said, Zim..." Cten said, "I think that she really meant it..." ".....so...?" Zim asked. Cten just looked out the window and sighed, "You don't get it..." "She shouldn't have killed Char!" Zim said. "You don't get it! She did that in a desperate attempt for attention," Cten screamed, "she's never been loved in her life, Zim!" She then just stomped to another room. "How did she know she was gonna kill her anyway?" Sam asked, "She could've killed anyone." "Tak's gone now," Zim said, "so who cares?"


End file.
